A Decisão
by Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki
Summary: Kagome escutando uma conversa de Inuyasha e Kikyo,toma uma decisão,e parte ficando fora durante quatro mêses,mais é nesse volta que acontece o inicio de tudo,e quem sabe com a decisão certa ela seja feliz...
1. O ínicio de tudo

Todos estavam na casa da velha Kaede,pois tinha se ferido gravemente em uma batalha com as marionetes do Naraku,já tinha anoitecido e Kagome estava acordada,pois não conseguia dormir,além da dor do ferimento que ela tinha na barriga,ela queria ver se Inuyasha sairia da cabana,pois estava desconfiada de que iria atrás de Kikyo,já que está também foi ferida na batalha,mais sumiu antes da mesma terminar,e o Naraku ter fugido,ela ouviu um ruído e notou um vulto vermelho sair correndo da cabana,ela suspirou e deixou lágrimas caírem e resolveu ir atrás dele:

Eu devo ser uma espécie de masoquista,eu devo gostar de sofrer – deu uma risada amargurada e foi atrás de Inuyasha,o achou com Kikyo na frente da árvore sagrada,abraçados e ele disse:

Eu te amo,minha Kikyo – ele a beijou levemente e ela disse:

Pensei que você amasse aquela menina – Kagome já estava completamente destroçada quando ouviu Inuyasha dizer que ama a Kikyo e depois beija-la,e ouviu Inuyasha dizer:

Eu gosto da Kagome,como amiga,como irmã,aquela que eu sinto a obrigação de proteger,entende? – Kikyo sorriu e disse:

Entendo Inuyasha,ela apesar de ter poder,não sabe usa-lo da maneira correta,é claro que ela tem que ser protegida – Kagome não quis nem ouvir e nem ver o resto da conversa e saiu andando silênciosamente até a cabana da velha Kaede,ela se sentou no futon dela e reparou que a barriga sangrava fortemente,ela emitiu um ruido de raiva e se levantou indo em direção até um riu que tinha próximo ao vilarejo,ela pegou o arco e flechas dela e a sua mochila e saiu.

Quando chegou ao riu ela tirou a blusa ficando só de sutiã,que era rosa choque e com rendas pretas,Kagome agora estava com 18 anos tinha um corpo com curvas generosas,os cabelos estavam no quadril e as suas belas feições ficaram mais maduras porém delicadas e sensuais,o brilho imaturo nos belos olhos azuis tinha sido tomado por um brilho sedutor e alegre,porém ao ver aquela cena de Kikyo e Inuyasha o brilho de alegria foi tomado por um brilho frio e indiferente para encobrir a tisteza que sentia, e já tinha se formado no colégio na Era Atual depois de muito esforço,como agora ela não tinha mais que ir para o colégio vestia roupas normais,estava de calça jeans escuro e com uma blusa branca,que por ser branca ficou mais evidente ainda o sangue do ferimento na barriga dela,ela se agachou e lavou a blusa,sendo atentamente vigiada por um par de olhos dourados admirados,depois de lavar a blusa,ela tirou a calça e prendeu os cabelos em um coque folgado no alto da cabeça com alguns fios soltos,e pulou no rio de calcinha e sutiã,Inuyasha quando presenciou o quanto Kagome havia ficado bela e sedutora,ficou assustado pois não imaginava que ela havia ficado tão bela nesses três anos,ele viu ela limpar o ferimento e sair da água e começar a fazer os curativos,ele viu que o ferimento era muito grave e estava sangrando muito,ouviu Kagome murmurar:

Ai que droga,para de sangrar – ela levou meia hora tentando estancar o sangramento e quando conseguiu,finalizou os curativos e vestiu a calça,e depois calçou o all star preto e branco dela,se levantou,abriu a mochila e tirou uma blusa de mangas cumpridas preta e prendeu os cabelos,e foi em direção ao vilarejo,Inuyasha vendo que Kagome estava voltando resolveu ir correndo para chegar primeiro,enquanto isso ela pensava "_então quer dizer que ele se vê obrigado a me proteger...,pois bem ele não vai precisar mais"_ .

Quando chegou ao vilarejo notou que Inuyasha já estava lá e com a cabeça abaixada,como se estivesse dormindo,ela não deu atenção e se deitou e por estar escuro e ele com a cabeça abaixada,não pôde ver o forte rubor na face dele.

Todos já estavam acordados quando Kagome disse a vovó Kaede:

Vovó Kaede,eu gostaria de ficar mais forte,e queria saber se a senhora conhece alguém que possa me treinar – Kaede sorriu e disse:

Sim,eu conheço minha querida,ele é um velho amigo meu,e o sacerdote mais poderoso desse Japão,o nome dele é Ungai,mais por que essa mudança repentina ? – Kagome sorriu e disse:

Não quero ser mais um peso pra ninguém,além de que eu sinto que posso muitas coisas,só basta receber o treinamento adequado,e acho que a essa altura da guerra contra Naraku,seria essêncial – Kaede sorriu e disse:

Bom,vou mandar chama-lo e pelo horario acho que ele chega depois do almoço – Kagome agradeceu e foi falar com Sangó e Miroku,já que Inuyasha tinha sumido "_provavelmente atrás da Kikyo,blerg"_, quando se aproximou de Sangó e Miroku disse:

Gostaria de falar com vocês dois em particular – Sangó e Miroku se entreolharam e resolveram ir com Kagome até o mesmo rio que ela estava ontem a noite,Sangó perguntou:

Aconteceu alguma coisa Kagome-chan ? – Kagome olhou para eles triste e disse:

Bem,ontem eu vi Inuyasha e a Kikyo juntos – Miroku sorriu levemente e disse:

Ah Kagome-chan,isso já é meio natural não é ? – Sangó deu uma cotuvelada nele e disse:

Sim,mais eu vou lhes contar o que eu ouvi ...

_Flash Back_

_Eu te amo,minha Kikyo – ele a beijou levemente e ela disse:_

_Pensei que você amasse aquela menina – Kagome já estava completamente destroçada quando ouviu Inuyasha dizer que ama a Kikyo e depois beija-la,e ouviu Inuyasha dizer:_

_Eu gosto da Kagome,como amiga,como irmã,aquela que eu sinto a obrigação de proteger,entende? – Kikyo sorriu e disse:_

_Entendo Inuyasha,ela apesar de ter poder,não sabe usa-lo da maneira correta,é claro que ela tem que ser protegida – Kagome não quis nem ouvir e nem ver o resto da conversa e saiu andando silênciosamente até a cabana da velha Kaede,ela se sentou no futon dela e reparou que a barriga sangrava fortemente,ela emitiu um ruido de raiva e se levantou indo em direção até um riu que tinha próximo ao vilarejo,ela pegou o arco e flechas dela e a sua mochila e saiu._

_Fim do Flash Back_

Miroku disse:

O Inuyasha é um idiota,mais o que você vai fazer Kagome ? – ela os olhou e disse:

Estou esperando um antigo amigo da vovó Kaede,e vou embora com ele para treinar,isso é se ele me aceitar – Miroku perguntou:

E quem é esse ? – ela disse:

O sacerdote Ungai – Miroku arregalou os olhos e Sangó perguntou:

Você conhece esse sacerdote Houshi-sama ? – Miroku disse:

Conheço,mais só de vista e de ouvir falar,ele é o sacerdote mais poderoso desse Japão,e só ensina aqueles que ele julga puro e digno de ser ensinado por ele – Kagome disse:

Espero que eu seja digna,pois se ele me aceitar eu vou embora por uns tempos até meu treinamento terminar,pois eu sinto que posso evoluir muito os meus poderes,só basta ter quem me ensine,e se eu ficar poderosa,serei de maior ajuda na luta contra o Naraku,não acham ? – Sangó e Miroku concordaram e Sangó disse:

Você tem que fazer o que é melhor pra você Kagome-chan,nós a apoiamos,não é Houshi-sama ? – Miroku sorriu e disse:

Sim,e se você for aceita por ele,e tiver que se afastar para treinar,eu e a Sangó podemos sempre mandar a Kirara com pergaminhos da gente lhe passando as informações – Sangó disse:

Isso mesmo Houshi-sama,idéia ótima,agora vamos almoçar,por que pelo o que eu percebi,esse sacerdote vai chegar depois do almoço – e foram em direção ao vilarejo.

Quando chegaram lá,se deparam com um Inuyasha emburrado,que pergunta:

Aonde diabos vocês estavam ? – Kagome disse:

Não lhe interessa – e entraram na cabana da velha Kaede e almoçaram,um tempo depois do almoço,a velha Kaede chega e fala:

Kagome-chan,ele já chegou – Inuyasha não estava entendendo nada,e ficou sem entender mais ainda quando Kagome disse a Miroku e a Sangó:

Me desejem sorte,meus amigos – Sangó a abraçou e disse:

Boa sorte Kagome-chan – Miroku a abraçou sem fins pevertidos e disse:

Boa sorte pra você Kagome-chan – Kagome sorriu pra eles dois e saiu da cabana,Inuyasha disse:

O que está acontecendo aqui?,pra onde a Kagome foi ? – Miroku disse ameaçadoramente:

Cale a boca Inuyasha – e saiu juntamente com Sangó para ver a conversa de Kagome com o sacerdote,Inuyasha foi atrás.

Enquanto isso Kaede apresentava Kagome ao sacerdote:

Ungai,meu amigo,essa é Kagome,de quem tanto eu te falei – Ungai sorriu amavélmente para Kagome,ele sentia toda a pureza dela,e todo o enorme poder que ela possuia mais não sabia que tinha "_com o treinamento devido,e se ela tiver boa vontade,ela será mais poderosa do que eu"_,Kagome disse:

Ungai-sama,é um prazer conhece-lo – e sorriu para ele,um sorriso que ele detectou pureza e uma certa triteza,ele disse:

Minha criança,você tem certeza do que quer ? – Kagome sorriu e disse:

Tenho,eu sinto que posso muito mais,e tenho vontade – era aquele tipo de resposta que ele precisava,ele disse:

Não me chame de Ungai-sama e sim de Ungai-sensei – ela sorriu lindamente e falou:

Sou grata por me considerar digna de seus ensinamentos Ungai-sensei – ele sorriu e disse calmamente:

Eu sei que você e seus amigos,são aqueles que estão batalhando contra o hanyou Naraku,e você é aquela que purifica a jóia,e te garanto que se você se esforçar,se empenhar bastante,em 4 mêses,você será mais poderosa do que eu,você tem um enorme poder,até maior do que o meu,mais não sabe usa-lo e controla-lo devidamente,quando estiver preparado podemos partir – Kagome sorriu e se afastou para falar com Miroku e Sangó,que estavam observando a conversa,Inuyasha estava ao lado deles e viu Kagome chegar saltitante e abraçar Sangó e Miroku ao mesmo tempo dizendo:

Hahaha,eu consegui,ele me acha digna – Miroku disse:

Eu tinha certeza disso,quanto tempo você vai ficar fora ? – Inuyasha ao ouvir aquela pergunta se encheu de uma angustia e raiva ao mesmo tempo e ouviu ela dizer:

Vou ficar fora durante quatro mêses,se eu me empenhar e me esforçar bastante,ele disse que se eu treinar,pela energia que eu tenho ficarei mais poderosa do que ele – Sangó sorriu e Inuyasha disse:

Você não vai – Kagome o olhou e disse:

Vou sim,você não manda em mim,eu não quero que você sinta obrigação em me proteger Inuyasha,quero que você me proteja por me querer viva e não por obrigação – Inuyasha arregalou os olhos reconhecendo aquela frase de Kagome e perguntou tremu-lo :

Vo...vo..cê...ouviu ? – ela sorriu debochadamente e disse:

Ouvi e esse foi um dos motivos pra eu querer ficar mais forte,não quero que você se sinta obrigado em me salvar – Inuyasha apenas abaixou a cabeça,vendo que fez Kagome sofrer mais uma vez,e ela disse:

Sem contar que vou ficar poderosa o suficiente para ajudar vocês contra o Naraku – ela sorriu e entrou na cabana para pegar a mochila e o arco e flechas dela,quando voltou deu um beijo e um abraço em Shipou que chorava e disse:

Não fique assim meu pequeno,eu volto logo – Shipou sorriu e abraçou ela dizendo:

Vou sentir sua falta Kagome – ela afagou os cabelos ruivos dele e beijou a testa dele,se levantou e abraçou Sangó e disse:

Ah minha amiga,o que seria de mim sem você,para escutar os meus problemas e tristezas ? – Sangó sorriu,Kagome para ela era como uma irmã,Kagome abraçou Miroku e disse:

E você hein Miroku,o que seria de mim,sem você pra me fazer rir e me dá conselhos maduros quando eu estou triste e magoada ? – Miroku sorriu a abraçou Kagome fortemente,assim como Sangó,Kagome para ele era uma irmã,que sempre estava ao lado dele,pra sorrir e dizer que ia ficar tudo bem,e consola-lo com palavras doces e gentis,ele disse:

Vamos sentir sua falta Kagome-chan – ela deixou uma lágrima escapar,que Sangó limpou,e quando chegou na vez de Inuyasha ela disse:

E o que seria de mim,sem você pra reclamar comigo,brigar,e me fazer dar risadas com suas besteiras,e me salvar na hora dos perigos ? – ela o abraçou e Inuyasha abraçou,Kagome pensou "_essa é a última vez que eu sofro por você Inuyasha"_,ela chorou e disse:

Você não precisará se sentir obrigado a me salvar – ele limpou as lágrimas dela o que surpreendeu a todos os presentes e disse só pra ela ouvir:

Eu não te salvo por que me sinto obrigado,e sim por que minha alma,meu coração e eu quero Kagome – ela se afastou e disse a todos:

Bom vejos vocês daqui a quatro mêses – mais antes deu uma olhada significativa para Sangó e Miroku,mais eles já sabiam o que era,que não era para esquecer de mandar Kirara frequentemente com pergaminhos passando informações do que acontecia,e então Kagome partiu,sabendo que voltaria desse treinamento mudada.

_##_##_

Quatro mêses haviam se passado desde que Kagome partira,ela evoluira e hoje era o dia de sua despedida com o Ungai-sensei ;

Ungai-sensei,obrigada por me achar digna e me ensinar tudo o que eu sei – ele sorriu calmamente e disse:

Ensinei a você tudo o que eu aprendi na vida,você se tornou mais poderosa do que eu e tenho orgulho de você minha criança,adeus e quem sabe Kami-sama permita que nossos destinos se cruzem mais uma vez – Kagome sorriu,fez uma reverência e saiu do monastério em que ela foi treinada em artes marciais,aprendeu a libertar,controlar e utilizar todos os seus poderes e sua energia espiritual,aprendeu a usar espadas,a qual foi feita uma exclusivamente para ela e os poderes dela,feita por Toutossai,e o seu arco agora era outro,era o arco do Monte Azuza,haviam dois arcos,Kikyo tinha um e Kagome se provou ser merecedora do outro,ela como não gostava de ficar vestida de sacerdotiza,utilizava uma calça jeans skinny preta,a parte de cima do Kimono de sacerdotiza,parecendo uma bata,e botas estilo montaria preta,os cabelos estavam um pouco maiores,e ela conseguiu se tornar mais poderosa do que aquele que lhe ensinou.

Ela estava indo na direção nordeste,pois a duas semanas atrás Kirara tinha aparecido com um pergaminho de Miroku e Sangó,avisando que era pra seguir naquela direção,que era para aonde estavam indo.

Kagome estava a três dias seguindo na direção nordeste,quando sentiu a presença de três fragmentos da jóia e uma energia sinistra poderosissima e saiu correndo em direção a elas,ela ocultou a presença dela e se aproximou ,viu que era Sesshoumaru que estava lutando contra o yokai tigre,ela localizou os três fragmentos no yokais,um em cada braço,e o outro no ombro,ela viu que o yokai disse:

Hahaha,você acha que vai me vencer ? – Kagome sentiu a energia de Sesshoumaru aumentar com a raiva dele que disse:

Cale a boca seu inútil e lute – o outro riu e disse:

Oh,ainda tem coragem de me insultar,vamos ver se você vai me insultar depois disso – e lançou um golpe poderoso da espada dele em relação a Rin,mais antes que o golpe a atingisse Kagome fez uma barreira ao redor dela,e quando o golpe chegou até ela,viu Sesshoumaru ficar inquieto,mais quando o golpe cessou,os dois viram uma barreira protegendo Rin,até que Kagome revelou a sua presença falando:

Ora,mais que feio,atacando crianças desacordadas,só por que foi insultado,estou detectando um sinal de imaturidade ? – Sesshoumaru não tinha entendido o quê que aquela humana que andava com seu meio irmão estava fazendo ali,mais sabia que tinha sido ela quem fez a barreira pra proteger Rin,mesmo que não quisesse admitir,no fundo estava agradecido,mais não ia admitir nunca,ele ouviu o yokai tigre dizer:

Como ousa sua humana impertinente ? – ela se aproximou ficando ao lado de Sesshoumaru e disse:

Bem humana eu sou,e impertinente sei que também sou – Sesshoumaru não lembrava de ela ser tão sarcástica,e nem de ela carregar uma espada,ele disse:

O que faz aqui humana,cadê o imprestavél do Inuyasha ? – ela disse :

O que faço aqui não é de seu interesse,e o paradeiro do imprestavél do Inuyasha,eu não faço a minima idéia – o yokai tigre disse:

Oh então vocês se conhecem ? – Kagome o olhou e disse:

Não importa,mais você não acha que é trapassa você lutar com ele usando o poder dos outros ? – Sesshoumaru viu ela pegar o arco e preparar uma flecha e Kagome deixou de ocultar a presença dela,sendo que Sesshoumaru sentiu o impacto da energia enorme dela,o yokai tigre disse:

Como assim,sua humana asqueroza ? – ela sorriu debochada e disse:

Falo dos três fragmentos da jóia que você possui,um em cada braço seu e o outro no seu ombro – ela atirou uma flecha incrivélmente rápida no braço esquerdo do yokai,e antes que ele fizesse alguma coisa atirou mais uma no braço direito dele, ela olhou para Sesshoumaru e disse:

Ele é seu,vou ver como a Rin está – ela foi até Rin e viu o quanto a menina estava machucada,viu Sesshoumaru arrancar a cabeça do yokai ela se levantou e foi até Sesshoumaru que estava ao lado do yokai,ele viu Kagome tirar a espada da bainha e a mesma emitir uma luz azul intensa,ela desferiu um golpe no ombro do yokai retirando de lá o fragmento,colocou a espada na bainha e puxou as flechas que ela havia atirado nele,vindo junto com os fragmentos,ela uniu os três e Sesshoumaru observou eles serem imediatamente purificados,ele disse:

O que faz aqui humana ? – Kagome guardou os fragmentos junto com os outros que tinha e disse:

Estava indo na direção nordeste quando senti a energia dos fragmentos – ele estranhou ela não estar com Inuyasha e pergutou:

Por que não está com o Inuyasha ? – Kagome disse:

Eu não vejo o Inuyasha a quatro mêses,passei os últimos quatro mêses,em um monastério treinando os meus poderes,estou indo na direção que eles estão seguindo – ele não disse nada,mais tinha notado a mudança dela,ela estava mais bonita,mais forte e sensual mesmo que a mesma não notasse tinha um brilho sensual no rosto,a voz agora era suave e perfeita,e notou que agora ela falava calmamente e não agitada como quando a conhecera,ele foi até Rin e Kagome se aproximou dizendo:

Deixe-me cuidar dela – Kagome se sentou ao lado de Rin e sentiu e disse:

Veneno,ele injetou veneno nela – Kagome começou a purificar o veneno,e depois a curar os ferimentos mais graves de Rin,depois ela se levantou e foi até a mochila dela e de lá tirou remédios e ataduras,Sesshoumaru viu o modo carinhoso e extremamente cuidadoso como Kagome cuidava de Rin,depois de limpar os ferimentos da menina e enfaixa-los ela disse:

Ela só acordará a noite,purifiquei o veneno e curei os ferimentos letais dela,limpei,coloquei remédio da minha era,e enfaixei os ferimentos menores – antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Jaken chegou afobado:

Ssssesshoumaru-ssama,me perdoe,eu não protegi a Rin – Sesshoumaru foi tomado por uma raiva e disse:

Seu inútil a Rin quase morreu,onde você foi parar ? – Jaken disse:

Fui arremeçado a metross daqui messtre – Sesshoumaru nada disse e foi assim que ele notou Kagome e disse:

O que essa humana imprestavél faz aqui ? – Kagome se levantou irritada porém disse indiferente e com asco e disse:

Olha lá como fala seu sapo alterado genéticamente – Sesshoumaru se admirou ao ver o quanto Kagome havia mudado,ela disse:

Bom,já que esse sapo mutante não serve pra nada,vou procurar algo para Rin comer,e e você seu sapo irritante vá pegar lenha – Jaken disse:

E quem você pensssa que é pra mandar em mim ? – ele sentiu a energia de Kagome ficar agressiva e ela desembainhar a espada e apontar pra Jaken e dizer :

Ande logo seu esquesito – Jaken saiu correndo e Kagome embainhou a espada e foi atrás de algo para Rin comer,depois de meia hora ela chega com frutas e peixes pra Rin,e Jaken que já tinha chegado disse:

Mais você é lerda viu,que demora foi essa ? – Kagome riu irônicamente e disse friamente:

Cale a boca,e não fique se achando só por que você foi atrás de uns pedaços de pau,eu fui caçar e pegar frutas ou esses seus olhos enormes que você tem ai nessa sua cara feia é só de enfeite ? – Sesshoumaru jurava que se ele fosse de rir,ele riria,mais não conseguiu conter um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Quando anoiteceu,Rin acordou e murmurou:

Sesshoumaru-sama – Kagome se aproximou e disse:

Shii,tudo bem minha pequena – Rin abriu mais os olhos,mais reconhecia aqueles doces olhos azuis e disse:

Kagome-sama – Kagome disse:

Sesshoumaru,vou levar Rin para se banhar – ela se levantou com Rin nos braços mais antes pegou tudo que precisava para dar banho em Rin,depois de uns minutos Sesshoumaru ocultou a presença dele e foi atrás,viu Kagome colocar Rin cuidadosamente na borda da terma,e abrir o Kimono da menina e dizer:

Relaxe Rin,dizem que as águas das Termas ajudam a relaxar – Rin sorriu e entrou na água,Sesshoumaru viu Kagome tirar a bota,a calça jeans,e depois abrir a parte de cima do Kimono de sacerdotiza que ela usava e viu ela só de roupas intimas,um sutiã e calcinha preto de renda,e observou ela soltar os cabelos e eles cairem como uma cascata negra "_como essa humana ficou tão linda,ela está com um ar mais maduro do que a anos atrás,está mais bonita e seu corpo está bastante definido com curvas generosas nos lugares certos"_,ouviu Rin dizer:

Uou Kagome-sama,que roupa bonita – Kagome corou e disse:

Bem,é isso que meninas da minha idade usam na minha era,como roupas intimas,gostou ? – Rin sorriu e disse:

Sim é muito bonito,quero ser como você quando crescer Kagome-sama – Kagome sorriu docemente e entrou na água dizendo:

Vamos,deixe-me lavar seus cabelos – Kagome usou o shampoo e condicionador dela enquanto Rin brincava com as bolhas,Kagome gargalhou e disse:

Você parece o meu irmão mais novo Souta brincando com bolhas de sabão – Rin também sorriu e depois que terminaram o banho,Kagome refez os curativos nos ferementos leves e depois vestiu a menina com um lido e delicado Kimono verde oliva com Obi da mesma cor,penteou os cabelos de Rin e disse:

Pronto parece uma princesinha – Sesshoumaru sorriu levemente ao ver como Kagome cuidava de Rin,viu Kagome se levantar e vestir uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa branca de mangas longas,que amostrava o vale dos seios,e destacava a cor do sutiã que ela colocou,rosa choque,mais Sesshoumaru não havia visto os seios dela,pois a mesma se virou na direção contraria a que ele estava e colocou a peça,Kagome recolheu as coisas e disse:

Vamos Rin-chan,você deve estár com fome – Sesshoumaru retornou ao acampamento primeiro e depois de uns minutos viu Kagome e Rin chegarem,Rin foi se alimentar sobre o olhar carinhoso de Kagome,que sorriu docemente para ela,Kagome disse baixo:

Está se sentindo bem Rin-chan ? – Sesshoumaru viu a menina afirmar e Kagome dizer:

Rin,venha cá e sente-se na minha frente – Rin fez o que ela mandou,e Kagome encostou os lábios na testa de Rin,onde deu um leve beijo e sussurrou um encantamento que Sesshoumaru não ouviu direito,observou Rin brilhar,e uma estrela aparecer na testa dela,ele perguntou:

O que você fez humana ? – Kagome se virou para ele e disse:

Fiz,um encatamento de proteção,assim se você estiver em alguma batalha,e ela estiver correndo perigo,uma barreira se formará ao redor dela,como se fosse eu a estar fazendo a barreira – ele assentiu e Kagome disse a Rin :

E quando você precisar de mim,não importa aode estiver,pense fortemente em mim,que eu atenderei o seu chamado minha pequena – Rin a abraçou e disse:

Obrigada Kagome-sama – Kagome sorriu e disse:

Bom,agora é hora de criança dormir,não é ? – Rin sorriu,e Kagome levou ela para debaixo de uma árvore que ficava de frente para Sesshoumaru,Kagome foi até a mochila dela e pegou um cobertor rosa cheio de gatinhos,Rin riu e disse:

Nossa Kagome-sama,não sabia que gostava de desenhos assim – Sesshoumaru ouviu uma gargalhada suave e delicada,e Kagome disse divertida:

Ora essa Rin,não é só por que tenho 18 anos é que eu não goste de bichinhos,afinal eles são tão fofinhos,o meu quarto lá na minha era é rosa,branco e dourado,e minha cama é cheia de ursinhos de pelucia,um dia desses eu trago um pra você,está bem ? – Rin disse já deitada com a cabeça no colo de Kagome:

Certo,uou Kagome-sama,já tem 18 anos ? – Kagome riu e disse:

Sim,18,e me lembro como se fosse hoje o dia em que eu vim para essa era,eu tinha apenas 15 anos,e foi no dia do meu aniversário,então imagine você em seu pleno dia de aniversário de entrada na adolescência,vir parar em uma era passada e desconhecida ! – Rin disse:

E o que você sentiu quando chegou aqui ? – Sesshoumaru ouvia tudo atento e viu Kagome olhar para lua e dizer:

Eu senti medo,pois eu cai no poço da minha casa e vim parar aqui,e logo que cheguei fui atacada por uma yokai,mais meus poderes despertaram e consegui fujir,e ai encontrei o idiota do Inuyasha – Rin riu e disse:

Idiota ? – Kagome sorriu levemente e disse:

Sim,ele é um idiota,mais ai quando eu o vi,sabe a primeira coisa que eu tive vontade de fazer ? – Rin perguntou curiosa:

O que Kagome-sama ? – Kagome disse:

Tive vontade de puxar as orelhas dele,e foi o que eu fiz – Kagome e Rin,gargalharam feito crianças e Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso de canto de lábios e ouviu Kagome dizer:

Mais a minha história aqui nesse era é muito grande,e tive momentos muito ruins e desagradavéis,mais tive momentos felizes,por exemplo,conheci a Sangó e o Miroku que são como irmãos para mim,conheci o Shipou que eu cuido,conheci você Rin-chan que me lembra a mim mesma quando tinha a sua idade,conheci a minha antepassada,a Kikyo blerg,rsrsrs,e conheci o asno do Inuyasha,que virou minha vida de cabeça para baixo,mais já está na hora da mocinha dormir não acha ? – Rin bocejou e disse:

Certo,boa noite Sesshoumaru-sama – Sesshoumaru olhou a menina e acenou,Rin olhou para Kagome e disse:

Boa noite Kagome-sama,eu espero que quando eu crescer eu seja como você – Kagome beijou a testa dela,e passados 15 minutos a menina já dormia,Kagome acomodou ela e levantou,ela foi até a mochila dela e pegou uma toalha branca e saiu,Sesshoumaru vendo que Rin estava protegida foi atrás de Kagome,viu ela tirando os sapatos,a blusa e a calça,ficando só de calcinha e sutiã,que agora eram rosas,ela disse:

Apareça Sesshoumaru – ele saiu de trás de uma árvore e viu Kagome mergulhar,e voltar a superficie feito uma sereia,ele se sentou em uma pedra de frente para ela e perguntou:

O que realmente você faz separada do Inuyasha, humana ? – ela ainda na água disse:

Eu já lhe respondi,passei quatro mêses em treinamento em um monastério com meu mestre Ungai-sensei,eu precisava evoluir os meus poderes,como você acha que aprendi fazer barreiras e atirar flechas com precisão ?, com um milagre divino ? – ela riu debochada e ele disse;

Humf,que seja,não sabia que o Inuyasha deixava a fêmea dele por ai sozinha – ele viu o puro ódio escurecer os olhos azuis de Kagome e ela se levantar sem se importar se estava só de roupas intimas e disse:

Nunca mais repita isso,não sou fêmea dele – ele nunca tinha visto Kagome com raiva ou ódio e perguntou calmamente:

O que ele te fez ? – quando ela notou que ainda estava em pé e semi-nua na frente dele,corou fortemente e entrou na água:

Não fez nada,e fez tudo entende ? – ela olhou nos olhos dele,e notou que ele olhava para ela profundamente,ela corou levemente e disse:

Estou ficando constrangida – ele sorriu peverso e disse:

Não falei nada – ela levantou os braços para prender os cabelos e ele viu algo que o deixou surpreso,uma meia lua roxa no pulso de Kagome,ele perguntou:

O que é isso no seu pulso ? – Kagome olhou para o pulso sorriu e disse:

A prova da minha rebeldia – ele disse:

Como ? – ela riu e disse:

Uma tatuagem,a prova da minha rebeldia,minha mãe virou uma fera quando viu,e meu avô só faltou jogar todos os pergaminhos que existem lá no templo dizendo que era um demônio que tinha incorporado no meu corpo,e que a Kagome deles nunca ia fazer isso,fiquei de castigo durante três mêses,sem poder ir sair de casa,a não ser para vir para essa era – Sesshoumaru a olhou irônico e ela disse:

Em pensar que por causa dessa tatuagem eu me meti numa encrenca daquelas com a minha mãe,e meu irmão dizendo que também ia fazer uma,e meu avô gritando pela casa dizendo que o mundo estava perdido,Kkkkkk – ela fazer um gesto para ele ficar de costas para ela poder se vestir e só virou de volta quando viu ela já sentada ao lado dele,ele perguntou:

Por que uma meia lua ? – ela olhou para o céu e disse sorrindo:

Quando eu era criança,meu pai sempre me dizia que quando ele estivesse longe de mim era para eu olhar para lua,a fase da lua favorita dele era a fase da lua crescente,só que um dia meu pai se foi,e foi uma das formas de eu me senti próxima a ele,sem contar que er...bem...quando eu vi na sua testa achei super bonitinho,apesar de que a sua são marcas de nascença,mais achei bonitinho e tá na moda – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e disse:

Bonitinho ?,humana insolente – ela corou e disse:

Ah Sesshoumaru eu achei bonitinho,e ah deixa pra lá – ela se levantou respirou fundo,olhou pra lua mais uma vez e disse:

Está na minha hora de ir – e seguiu de volta para onde Rin estava,colocou a espada na cintura,a mochila nas costas e antes esconder o arco e as flechas com um encantamento atirou uma flecha para o céu,num claro aviso para Kirara ir busca-lá, se abaixou e deu um beijinho carinhoso na testa de Rin,e quando se virou viu Sesshoumaru atrás dela ela disse:

Até qualquer dia desses Sesshoumaru – e antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa,Kirara apareceu e Kagome montou nela indo embora,ele disse:

Até qualquer dia desses _Kagome_ – e foi observar Rin dormir

**Oii,gente voltei com mais uma fic e espero que vocês gostem!**

**Na fic "Em Busca da Felicidade" me perguntavam quando eu ia postar uma nova fic...e fiz essa especialmente para vocêsss!**

**Essa fic é pra vc Joanny amighaaaaaaaaaaa! Espero que curta!**

**Bjão e até o próximo capitulo!**

**Postem reviews...plis!**


	2. Confusão de sentimentos

Kagome chegou ao acampamento aonde seus amigos estavam ao amanhecer,ela desceu de Kirara,e observou o rosto daqueles em que ela havia sentido uma imensa saudade,Sangó,Miroku,e Shipou,e apesar de ela dizer que não iria mais sofrer por Inuyasha,ela também sentia falta dele,ela disse docemente:

Vocês não vão acordar para receber a amiga de vocês ? – ela observou Sangó acordar,olhar para o lado em que Kagome estava,sorrir e gritar:

KAGOMEEE – Miroku acordou assustado e viu Kagome ali parada diante deles com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto,Miroku e Sangó se levantaram e foram abraça-la,ela os abraçou com força e disse:

Nossa,como senti falta de vocês,sentia falta até de suas taradisses Miroku-kun – eles riram e Sangó pode contemplar a amiga,que estava com uma calça jeans skinny preta e a parte de cima de um Kimono de sacerdotiza,utilizando como se fosse uma blusa,viu que Kagome levava uma espada na cintura,e que esta continha uma energia assombrosa, e o brilho dos olhos da mesma diferentes,Sangó disse:

Kagome-chan,esses quatro mêses sem você foram um inferno,não é Houshi-sama ? – Miroku também havia reparado na espada que Kagome levava na cintura e disse distraido:

Sim,Sangó...mais Kagome,essa espada é sua ? – Kagome sorriu e disse:

Claro que é minha,mais e vocês como estão ? – Sangó disse:

Nós estamos bem,tivemos alguns encontros com armadilhas do Naraku,o Inuyasha teve uma briga feia com o Kouga,pois não queria dizer aonde você estava,não conseguimos nenhuma pista de onde extamente o Naraku esteja,e... – Kagome disse:

E o que mais Sangó-chan ? – Miroku respirou fundo e disse:

E a Kikyo começou a andar conosco,inclusive,ele deve ter ido caçar com ela – e fez uma cara de desgosto,Kagome queria chorar,mais isso não fazia mais parte da nova Kagome,e fez algo que Sangó e Miroku arregalaram os olhos,deu um sorriso sacana e cheio de sarcasmo e disse:

Ora,ora,foi só eu ir embora para ele trazer a projeto de difunta para cá não é mesmo,tsc tsc,que feio – Sangó não entendeu a razão de Kagoma estar agindo daquele modo,mais Miroku sorriu satisfeito e disse:

Parece que aqueles quatro mêses no monásterio mudaram você Kagome – Kagome os olhos divertida e disse:

Pode ser que sim,pode ser que não – eles riram,mais foram interrompidos por um ser que chegou correndo e gritando:

KAGOMEEEE,KAGOMEEE – e logo atrás vinha Kikyo,Inuyasha parou na frente de Kagome e ela disse:

Oh,olá Inuyasha,como você está ? – Inuyasha olhou para ela embasbacado,1º ela carregava uma espada com uma energia fortissima,2º ela estava mais bonita,3º desde quando ela era tão sarcástica e fria ?,ele disse:

E...eu..be..bem,eu estou bem e você ? – ela deu mais uma vez um sorriso sacana e disse:

Estou maravilhosamente bem – ele assentiu e viu Kagome olhar para Kikyo com um olhar perverso e dizer:

Olá Kikyo,como você está ? – Kikyo a olhou "_essa menina ficou muito poderosa,mais do que eu,de longe a energia dela já me abalava,então quer dizer que todo esse poder vem dela,e essa espada ? "_,e disse:

Bem mais pelo o que vejo você melhorou muito,e essa espada ? – Kagome disse impassiva:

É uma espada ora essa,para que serve uma espada Kikyo ? – Kikyo não lembrava de Kagome soar tão fria e sarcástica,e antes que dissesse alguma coisa,Kagome respondeu por ela:

Uma espada serve,para lutar,proteger e além do mais,matar – Miroku e Sangó sorriam mais do que satisfeitos,realmente Kagome mudara,Kikyo disse:

Conseguiu fragmentos ? – Kagome fez cara de pensativa para irritar Kikyo e disse:

Hum,é consegui três fragmentos ontem a tarde – Kikyo pensava em como é que ela não havia sentido a energia dos fragmentos e Kagome sim,Inuyasha disse:

É melhor continuarmos com a viagem – e eles seguiram Inuyasha ia na frente silêncioso com Kikyo e Kagome,Sangó e Miroku,iam atrás rindo e se divertindo,Kagome perguntou:

Por que o Shipou-chan não está aqui ? – Sangó disse sorrindo:

O Shipou-chan,ficou doente,e sabe como ele fica cheio de manhas quando está doente,então decidimos deixar ele com Kaede-sama – Kagome sorriu mais do nada seu sorriso morreu e ela disse:

Estão sentindo isso ? – Kikyo e Inuyasha olharam para ela e Kikyo perguntou com désdem :

Isso o que menina ? – Kagome a olhou com um ódio tão palpavél que Kikyo até deu um passo para trás,Kagome disse:

Fragmentos corrompidos,dois deles para ser exata,e essa energia é conhecida – terminou de falar e saiu correndo em uma velocidade que supreendeu a todos,Miroku disse:

Vamos segui-la – e foram atrás de Kagome,só que acontece que até Inuyasha estava tendo dificuldades em seguir Kagome pois ela usava a energia dela a favor da velocidade dela,Kagome chegou em uma clareira e pode ver Kouga com os olhos vermelhos,e sentiu os fragmentos que ele tinha nas pernas muito corrompidos,ela disse:

Kouga – Kouga a olhou mais não a reconheceu devido ao fato de que os fragmentos estavam muito corrompidos,ela pegou se arco e flechas,e atirou uma flecha na perna direita de Kouga,a qual o fragmento foi imediatamente purificado,nessa hora Inuyasha chegou;

Lobo fedido – a cor dos olhos de Kouga estava começando a clarear,mais ele foi atacar Inuyasha,Kikyo pegou se arco e flachas,mais antes que fizesse qualquer coisa,uma flecha passou por ela numa velocidade surpreendente e atingiu a outra perna de Kouga,purificando o segundo fragmento,os olhos dele voltaram a ser azuis e ela se aproximou dizendo:

Kouga ? – ele se virou para ela e sorriu:

Minha mulher,você voltou – e pegou nas mãos dela,Inuyasha disse:

Ela não é sua mulher seu lobo fedido – Kagome disse:

Cale a boca Inuyasha,isso não lhe diz respeito – Inuyasha corou,mais ficou triste e furioso ao mesmo tempo,afinal Kagome nunca tinha falado com ele daquela forma,mais ouviu ela dizer:

Kouga o que aconteceu ? – ele fez um esforço para se lembrar até que ele disse:

Hum...eu me lembro de ter seguido a Kagura até aqui,mais quando cheguei aqui tinha muito miasma até para mim – Kagome disse:

Então foi isso,eles armaram para seus fragmentos ficarem corrompidos para assim poder pegarem ele de você – Kouga disse:

Mais aonde você estava Kagome ? – Kagome disse:

Passei os últimos quatro mêses em um monastério,sendo treinada pelo Ungai-sensei – quando Kikyo ouviu o nome de quem treinou Kagome entrou em furia "_então quer dizer que essa menininha foi digna dos ensinamentos dele,e eu não fui,como ele pode me rejeitar naquela época,e aceitar essa daí?,eu sou muito mais poderosa e forte do que ela,então o que foi que ela fez,para ele acha-la digna?"_,Kouga sorriu e disse:

Pelo ,menos agora você está aqui de novo,então até mais Kagome – ele deu um beijinho na bochecha dela e saiu correndo,Inuyasha furioso disse:

Como você pode deixar aquele lobo fedido beijar você Kagome ? – ela riu e disse:

Ora essa Inuyasha,ele não me beijou,apenas se despediu de um modo cavelheiro,pensei que você soubesse o que era um beijo – e saiu deixando Inuyasha com cara de tacho e Kikyo fervendo de raiva.

_##_##_

Passara-se três semanas desde que Kagome voltou,eles estavam em uma caverna,e caia o maior temporal,Miroku estava ardendo em febre e Sangó estava cuidando dele,Inuyasha estava conversando algo com Kikyo no fundo da caverna e Kagome estava sentada afastada de todo mundo e de olhos fechados até que ouviu uma voz na sua mente "_Kagome-sama...Kagome-sama,estou me sentindo mal,com frio e meu corpo doi muito e não sei onde Sesshoumaru-sama,está,preciso da Kagome-sama"_,Kagome levantou num ronpante assustando a todos ali presentes e disse a Sangó:

Sangó-chan,me empresta a Kirara ! – Sangó a olhou preocupada e disse :

Tudo bem,mais você vai sair nesse temporal ? – Kagome disse preocupada:

Eu preciso ir,mais vou deixar a minha mochila aqui com tudo o que o Miroku precisa,só vou levar minha espada e meu arco e flechas,vamos Kirara – a gata yokai se transformou e Inuyasha observou Kagome partir no meio daquela chuva "_A Kagome está tão diferente,me tratando tão diferente,achei que quando ela visse a Kikyo junto com agente ela fosse chorar e ficar irritada,mais não fez nada,a não ser dizer palavras cheias de sarcasmo e frieza,o que aconteceu com você Kagome ?"_

Enquanto isso Kagome ia com Kirara em alta velocidade que nem uma louca até aonde sentia a energia de Rin que estava fraca e ficou preocupada e disse:

Aguente Rin-chan – levou uns quinze minutos até Kagome chegar em uma cabana abandonada aonde Rin estava,Kirara se destransformou e Kagome entrou que nem um furacão dentro da cabana,estava visivelmente encharcada,com as roupas colando no corpo,ela viu Rin próxima a uma fogueira na tentativa frustrada de se aquecer,ela disse:

Rin – Rin a olhou e Kagome perguntou:

O que aconteceu com ela Jaken,cadê o Sesshoumaru ? – Jaken disse com a face contorcida em preocupação:

Eu vi o Sesshoumaru-sama sair com aquela yokai asquerosa da Kagura antes desse temporal começar,e um tempo depois que ele saiu a Rin começou a tremer e a tossir muito,mais a Rin está asssim estranha desde ontem e hoje só ficou pior – Kagome se aproximou de Rin e colocou a mão na testa da menina,e disse horrorizada:

Meu Kami-sama,Rin você está queimando em febre – Rin apenas tremia e Kagome disse:

Kirara,faça a fogueira ficar mais forte – a gata se transformou e lançou um jato de chamas na fogueira a deixando mais forte,Kagome disse:

Jaken vá molhando a testa dela com um pano úmido até a temperatura dela abaixar,eu vou buscar umas ervas,Kirara fique aqui e os proteja – quando Kagome estava saindo da cabana Jaken disse:

Vai sair assim nesse temporal,quer se suicidar,sua humana maluca ? – Kagome disse debochada :

Se preocupando comigo sapo mutante ? – e antes que ele fosse resmungar qualquer coisa,ela saiu debaixo daquela chuva toda , amaldiçoando as próximas 6 gerações de Sesshoumaru e o chingando :

Burro,idiota,inconsequente,como deixa a menina nesse estado,o que será que ele foi fazer com a Kagura ?...bom isso não me interessa – e saiu atrás das ervas murmurando palavrões desconhecidos para aquela era,ela achou as ervas que precisava e voltou para a cabana aonde Rin estava,Kagome estava entrando na cabana quando se deparou com Sesshoumaru já dentro da mesma falando :

O que essa yokai está fazendo aqui ? – Kagome disse friamente :

A Kirara veio comigo,pois a Rin me chamou alegando precisar de mim – quando Sesshoumaru se virou para olhar a dona daquela voz,ficou estarrecido,Kagome estava encharcada,e as roupas estavam coladas em seu corpo,e os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo mal feito,ela se aproximou e disse:

Jaken coloque água para ferver – Jaken foi fazer o que Kagome disse e ela foi até Rin,colocou a mão na testa dela e disse:

Pelos deuses,a febre não abaixa só aumenta,ande logo com isso seu sapo mutante – Kagome estava começando a ficar desesperada,Rin estava delirando,ela disse:

Se essa febre não abaixar ela vai acabar tendo uma convulsão – Sesshoumaru estava só observando,viu Kagome se aproximar de Jaken e esticar o braço,e viu escurregando pelo braço dela uma adaga prateada,ela cortou as ervas,colocou no recipente onde estava a água fervendo e misturou,enquanto isso Jaken tentava a todo custo abaixar a temperatura de Rin,até que Kagome disse:

Saia de perto dela Jaken – Jaken hesitou e ela disse furiosa :

Ande logo – Kagome pegou a adaga,cortou a palma da mão e despejou o sangue no recipiente onde estava o remédio de ervas,e misturou,quando viu que o remédio ficou com uma cor lilás ela disse:

Vamos lá Rin,faça dar certo – e deu para Rin beber,quando Rin bebeu todo o contéudo,Kagome disse:

Só resta esperar – Jaken perguntou :

Quanto tempo ? – Kagome disse pesarosa :

Uma hora,temos que esperar durante uma hora – e olhou para Rin pesarosa,estava muito preocupada,e perguntou a Jaken :

Hey Jaken,ela não teve febre ontem ? – Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos "_como assim desde ontem ?,a Rin ontem estava bem,quer dizer,estava calada,o que é anormal em se falando da Rin...como eu não percebi ?"_.

Passara-se um hora e Rin começou a brilhar intensmente,Kagome sorriu e disse:

Obrigada por me aceitar Rin – Sesshoumaru confuso perguntou :

Como assim ? – Kagome o olhou friamente que ele pensou estar olhando para o seu próprio olhar e Kagome disse:

Eu dei meu sangue para ela,era a única alternativa que eu tinha para ela não piorar,mais só iria fazer efeito se a Rin aceitasse,e pelo que vejo ela aceitou – Kagome se agachou e Rin disse fraca :

Kagome-sama,que bom que você veio – Kagome afagou os cabelos dela e perguntou :

Você está bem minha pequena ? – Rin afirmou e perguntou:

E aonde Sesshoumaru-sama está,desde que ele saiu com aquela yokai Kagura que eu não o vejo Kagome-sama – Kagome disse:

Ele está aqui querida,não se preocupe com ele,se preocupe com o seu bem estar – e olhou feio para Sesshoumaru,e acariciou Rin até ela pegar no sono,Kagome se levantou e disse a Jaken :

Vou pegar mais uma erva para ela ficar boa completamente – e Jaken novamente perguntou :

Sua humana idiota,você vai sair de novo nessa chuva horrivél,desse jeito quem vai ficar doente é você – Kagome riu amarga e disse:

Quem se importa,daqui a pouco eu volto,Kirara esquente a Rin enquanto eu não volto – e saiu debaixo daquela chuva enquanto Sesshoumaru pensava "_fui encontrar com a Kagura na esperança de tirar essa humana da minha cabeça,mais quando beijei a Kagura imaginei estar sendo essa humana,e assim se repetiu por todo o resto do ato,mais ai quando chego,encontro ela da forma mais tentadora que eu já vi,toda molhada com a roupa colada no seu corpo esbelto e cheio de curvas,não consigo tirar ela da minha cabeça desde que ela voltou para o grupo dela a três semanas atrás,por que essa humana não sai da minha cabeça ?,por que não consigo esquece-la ?,por que ela meche tanto comigo ?,por que quando a vi entrando na cabana o meu coração disparou,me senti de certa...ah o que está acontecendo a este Sesshoumaru,será que estou...não,não pode ser,este Sesshoumaru não pode estar apaixonado por uma humana.,ou posso ?"_ ele foi atrás de Kagome,demorou um pouco para acha-la já que a chuva encubria o cheiro dela,mais a achou debaixo de uma árvore olhando para o céu,ela já tinha sentindo a forte presença dele se aproximando dela mais não fez nada,até que ele disse:

Humana – ela não o olhou e disse:

Tenho nome,meu nome é Kagome e não humana – e o olhou meio zangada,mais quando se deparou com aqueles olhos dourados tão frios mais que passavam a ela tanto conforto,ela se acalmou "_os olhos dele me acalmam tanto,tão frios,mais ao mesmo tempo tão quente,por que desde aquele dia antes de eu voltar para os meus amigos,eu não consigo tira-lo da minha cabeça,por que me senti tão mal e revoltada ao saber que ele estava não sei aonde fazendo não sei o que com a Kagura?"_,enquanto isso ele olhava nos olhos azuis que lhe passavam tanta doçura,mais ao mesmo tempo trizteza e confusão,ela perguntou :

O que quer aqui ?,eu já estava indo levar as ervas para o remédio da Rin,só achei que ela devia descançar – ela o observou se aproximar e ela deu um passo para trás inconcientemente,ele colocou os braços ao lado dela (gente aqui ele já conseguiu a Bakusaiga,e decorrente disso já tem o braço esquerdo) a deixando encurralada,ele abaixou a cabeça e cheirou o pescoço dela,sentindo o agradavél cheiro de sakuras que ela tinha,ele olhou para ela e roçou os lábios nos dela,e a beijou,foi um beijo sedutor,confuso,atrativo,profundo,que se aprofundou ainda mais quando sua lingua pediu passagem e ela deu,as linguas dançavam de forma sensual e provocante,o beijo era calmo mais não menos prazeroso,quando o beijo cessou ele sussurrou olhando nos olhos dela:

O que você fez comigo humana ?,por que eu não consigo afastar você dos meus pensamentos ? – ela arregalou os olhos "_então ele também se sente assim"_,ela disse impensadamente :

Se você não conseguisse me tirar de seus pensamentos,você não teria ido até não sei aonde fazer não sei o que com a Kagura – quando percebeu o que falou tapou a boca no mesmo instante,ele disse:

Não tenho que dar explicações a você humana! – ela disse:

Desculpe-me,tem razão,não deveria me meter na sua vida,além disso sou só uma humana e você não me deve explicações,com sua licença – e saiu correndo,ela não sabia o por que,mais as palavras dele a machucaram,ela passou os dedos pelos lábios,e balançou a cabeça na tentativa de esquecer o que aconteceu momentos atrás,ela chegou até a cabana aonde Rin agora dormia tranquilamente e disse:

Faça um chá com essas erva que trouxe agora e dê a ela quando ela acordar – Kirara se transformou e Jaken perguntou:

Já vai humana irritante ? – ela disse :

Não lhe interessa – montou em Kirara que saiu da cabana em disparada debaixo daquela chuva,sendo atentamente observada por um par de olhos âmbar confusos.

Kagome chegou na caverna aonde estavam os amigos toda encharcada,ela chorava mais por estar toda molhada e com a fraja de seus cabelos pingando,deu para disfarçar,Sangó perguntou preocupada:

Kagome aonde você foi nessa chuva,você está toda molhada,vá se trocar,e aproveite que o Inuyasha e os outros estão dormindo – enquanto se trocava perguntou:

E o Miroku como está ? – Kagome podia ver o claro alivio na face de Sangó que disse:

Não tem mais febre,e está bem melhor,só acorda amanhã,mais aonde você foi ? – Kagome disse:

Depois eu te conto,mais saiba,eu sou mesmo uma burra,em algum periodo de minha encarnações passadas eu devo ter vindo loira – Kagome colocou uma calça jeans azul marinho,e vestiu a parte de cima de um Kimono de sacerdotiza,só que a cor era vermelha,colocou as botas e prendeu os cabelos,ela disse:

Vá dormir Sangó-chan,você está precisando – Sangó se deitou e depois de alguns minutos dormiu devido ao tamanho cansaço,Kagome se encostou em uma pedra e dormiu.

No outro dia Miroku tinha acordado disposto e então seguiram viagem,até que Inuyasha disse:

E pra começar bem o meu dia,tinha que aparecer o Sesshoumaru – Kagome estremeceu ao saber que Sesshoumaru dentre minutos estaria ali,ela não queri a ve-lo,como foi boba por ter deixado ele beija-la!,mal tinha acabado de pensar nele quando o dito cujo apareceu já lançando um golpe na direção de Inuyasha,como Kagome estava ao lado dele,se não fosse rápida em fazer a barreira ao redor dela,tinha morrido,Inuyasha disse:

Sesshoumaru seu grande imbécil,você quase matou a Kagome – Sesshoumaru olhou para Kagome que tinha um olhar frio mais estava com os pensamentos distante,Inuyasha partiu pra cima de Sesshoumaru até que Sangó perguntou :

Kagome-chan,você não vai fazer nada ? – Kagome os olhou e disse em alto e bom som :

Se matem ! – e saiu andando,deixando os dois com cara de paspalhos para trás,Sangó gritou :

KAGOME ! – ela olhou par trás e perguntou :

O que foi ? – Miroku disse:

Pensei que fosse fazer alguma coisa – Kagome retornou olhando para Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha com um sorriso sacana e disse:

Oh,então era isso – ela se aproximou de Inuysha e disse:

SENTA,SENTA,SENTA,SENTA,SENTA,SENTA,SENTA pra você aprender a parar com essa palhaçada – Inuyasha levantou com a cara cheia de areia e Sesshoumaru disse:

Ora,ora irmãozinho parece que até uma humana qualquer o controla – mais foi surpreendido por um belo tapa que Kagome deu em seu rosto,tão forte que o fez virar o rosto para o lado e ela disse:

Uma qualque é a sua mãe,seu cretino,canalha – e saiu aindando deixando todos boquiabertos,inclusive o próprio Sesshoumaru que disse:

Volte aqui sua humana insolente – ela parou de andar e o olhou com um ódio e uma furia tão grandes que nem seus próprios amigos a reconheciam,ela disse irônica :

Como eu já disse uma vez,humana eu sou,e insolente eu sei que também sou,vai fazer o que ?,me matar,assim como você diz que vai matar o Inuyasha "_essa Sesshoumaru foi por você ter feito aquilo comigo,seu grande idiotaaaaaaa"_,ele disse:

Não dúvide de mim sua humana miseravél – ele ouviu ela gargalhar e tirar a espada dela da bainha e a espada brilhar fortemente,ele a olhou nos olhos e pode ver toda a tristeza que ela emanava mais parecia que ninguem mais percebia,"_fui um tolo por trata-la daquela maneira,não consigo tirar aquele beijo da minha cabeça,ela tem os lábios tão mácios,tão quente,tão doces,e eu na minha confusão acabei tratanto ela daquela forma,é dificil admitir mais este Sesshoumaru se arrepende de ter sido rude com um ser tão doce e sereno...quer dizer quase sereno,como ela,aquela tapa que ela me deu não foi um tapa comum,ela usou a energia dela,deixando o golpe mais forte"_,ele disse:

Está me desafiando Kagome ? – ele percebeu que ela ficou mechida quando ele a chamou pelo nome,ela disse:

Se a carapuça serviu,mais não tem problema,eu estava mesmo querendo usar a minha Katashi,em alguem esses dias,quer se voluntariar ? – ele deu um meio sorriso que deixou todos pasmos menos Kagome,todos estavam preocupados,Kagome estava afrontando Sesshoumaru,e o mesmo também a provocava,ninguem entendia nada,por que Sesshoumaru não a atacava e por que Kagome o desafiou,sendo que era um fato bem claro de que não tinha sido para defender Inuysha,ele disse:

Hum..então o nome de sua espada é Katashi,interessante,combina com você – ele viu ela fazer uma careta e dizer:

Não estamos aqui para falar se o nome da minha espada combina ou não comigo Sesshoumaru – ele viu magóa nos olhos dela,não sabia por que mais não gostava de ver aquela humana daquele jeito,ele disse:

Guarde sua espada humana,não pretendo lutar com você – ele embainhou a Bakusaiga e saiu,Kagome também embainhou a espada dela e Inuyasha disse:

Kagome o que foi isso ? – Inuyasha estava mais do que confuso,primeiro ela dá uma tapa na cara de Sesshoumaru e depois o desafia,e ele atendeu a afronta dela a provocando,e desde quando Sesshoumaru chamava ela de Kagome ?,ela disse:

É uma pena que ele foi embora,queria um pouco de diversão,mais enfim,vamos Inuyasha! – ninguem entendeu nada mais seguiram viagem,Kikyo estava desconfiada de algo,toda aquela situação de Sesshoumaru e Kagome era muito suspeita,mais resolveu dixar pra lá por enquanto.

Sesshoumaru voltava para o local ande tinha deixado Rin e Jaken,ele falava consigo mesmo :

Por que toda aquela tristeza no olhar dela ?,decerto que minhas palavras devem ter magoado ela,mais ela já tinha aquele brilho de triteza nos olhos desde o dia em que ela salvou a Rin,e depois daquele beijo só ficou pior,humana insolente como ousa desafiar este Sesshoumaru,como ousou bater neste Sesshoumaru – e levou a mão até o local aonde Kagome tinha batido,sentindo o leve cheiro de sakuras que ela possuia,e sorriu levemente :

É uma humana corajosa,e desde que ela apareceu novamente e completamente mudada,implantou sorrisos na face deste Sesshoumaru –

Inuyasha estava emburrado,desde quando a Kagome e o Sesshoumaru se tratavam daquela forma,ela sempre ficava apreensiva quando ele aparecia,e ele sempre a tratava com asco e repulsa,por que agora estavam se tratando daquele jeito,e aquele tapa ?,por que ela o chamou de cretino e canalha ?

_Flash Back_

_KAGOME ! – ela olhou par trás e perguntou :_

_O que foi ? – Miroku disse:_

_Pensei que fosse fazer alguma coisa – Kagome retornou olhando para Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha com um sorriso sacana e disse:_

_Oh,então era isso – ela se aproximou de Inuysha e disse:_

_SENTA,SENTA,SENTA,SENTA,SENTA,SENTA,SENTA pra você aprender a parar com essa palhaçada – Inuyasha levantou com a cara cheia de areia e Sesshoumaru disse:_

_Ora,ora irmãozinho parece que até uma humana qualquer o controla – mais foi surpreendido por um belo tapa que Kagome deu em seu rosto,tão forte que o fez virar o rosto para o lado e ela disse:_

_Uma qualque é a sua mãe,seu cretino,canalha – e saiu aindando deixando todos boquiabertos,inclusive o próprio Sesshoumaru que disse:_

_Volte aqui sua humana insolente – ela parou de andar e o olhou com um ódio e uma furia tão grandes que nem seus próprios amigos a reconheciam._

_Fim do flash back_

Ele concerteza não entendia,Inuyasha achava que Sesshoumaru estava bem estranho,pois em circunstâncias normais ele teria matado Kagome por aquela afronta,resolveu perguntar mais uma vez:

Hey Kagome,aconteceu alguma coisa com você e o Sesshoumaru ? – Kagome o olhou e disse:

Inuyasha vá pela lógica,eu sempre estive com você,e quando não estava,era por que estava na minha era,Sesshoumaru só aparecia quando queria a Tessaiga ou quando o Naraku estava por perto,passei 4 mêses enfurnada em um monastério,e quando sai de lá, chamei a Kirara que foi prontamente me buscar,como eu teria alguma coisa com o Sesshoumaru ? – Inuyasha pareceu se inconformar,mais Kikyo disse maldosa :

Ah,mais Kagome,você saiu ontem a noite,não estaria você com ele ? – Kikyo achando que Kagome ia fraquejar e se entregar de alguma maneira,havia cometido um grande engano ao ver Kagome dizer:

Ontem a noite um ser precisava de minha ajuda pois estava pior do que o Miroku e você acha que o Sesshoumaru pediria ajuda a alguém ?,mais claro,isso não é da sua conta,por que você não vai caçar umas almas para ver se consegue preencher esse seu cerébro de barro com alguma coisa ? – Kikyo se calou e Kagome sorriu peversa,Miroku disse:

Sim,sim gente,vamos continuar com a viagem – e seguiram em viagem todos em silêncio,caminharam até anoitecer e Kikyo sair com Inuyasha com a desculpa de procurar pistas "_humf,eu sei que tipo de pistas ele vai procurar com a Kikyo...haha estou parecendo até o Miroku desse jeito"_,Miroku havia ido pegar lenha e Sangó estava sozinha com Kagome,que perguntou :

Ka-chan,aonde você foi ontem a noite ?,e que situação estranha foi aquela com o Sesshoumaru ? – Kagome sorriu tristemente e contou tudo a Sangó,que arregalou os olhos e disse:

Não acredito,tem certeza de que estamos falando do mesmo Sesshoumaru ? – Kagome disse:

Sim,mais o pior de tudo é que eu não consigo tirar nem ele e nem aquele beijo da minha cabeça,e quando ele disse que não me devia explicações daquela maneira tão grosseira,eu fiquei magoada,por mais que ele não me deva nenhuma satisfação,mais sei lá a pergunta saiu sem querer,e ao saber que ele estava e teve algo com a Kagura me deixou de certa forma triste,eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo – e deu um suspiro cansado,Sangó disse:

Que bom que aquela Kagome de sempre ainda está ai,você mudou muito Ka-chan,mais eu sei que essa foi a única alternativa que você teve para não se ferir mais,mais essa história toda hein,tem certeza de que era mesmo o Sesshoumaru ? – Kagome riu e disse:

Tenho amiga,e é disso que eu tenho medo,eu até preferia que fosse uma ilusão ou até mesmo uma armadilha do nojento do Naraku – Sangó olhou docemente para Kagome e disse:

Você está sentindo algo por ele ? – Kagome chorou e disse:

Não sei amiga,eu não sei,estou muito confusa e abalada,eu me senti destruida ao saber que logo depois que eu parti o Inuyasha chamou a Kikyo para o grupo,eu ainda sinto algo pelo Inuyasha pu acho que sinto,sei lá mais estou tão confusa,e o fato de o Sesshoumaru dizer que não me tirou da cabeça me deixou curiosamente feliz e meu coração aqueceu depois de tanto tempo frio,mais me dixou muito confusa,e o Inuyasha não ajuda,ele está mais ciumento e cuidadoso que o normal,e ainda tem a Kikyo que está fazendo de tudo para eu me irritar – Sangó a abraçou e Kagome chorou nos braços da amiga por tudo que pensou que não choraria nunca mais e por coisas que estavam evoluindo no coração dela !

**Bom tai ai mais um capitulo espero que gostem e postem reviews!**

**Joanny : é migha eu fiz essa fic diferente da outra,que começou logo com o relacionamento de Sesshoumaru e Kagome,aqui eu quero complicar mais um pouquinho as coisas,deixando a Kagome e o Sesshoumaru confusos com seus sentimentos até resolverem se render a esse amor,mais ainda vai rolar muitas águas por aqui!,Kkkk realmente a discursão de Jaken com Kagome,são muito engraçadas,e eles ainda vão se "elogiar" muito,se é que você me entende,espero que você tenha idéias brilhantes para a continuação de " A consequência"!**

**Bjãooo e até o próximo capitulo,meus carissimos leitores!**


	3. Apaixonada ? eu ?

O grupo tinha acabado de sentir a energia maligna de Naraku por perto e foram atrás,já fazia três mêses que Kagome voltara,eles chegaram e Naraku disse:

Oh,olá meus queridos,vejo que o grupo está com mais um componente,o que tem a dizer sobre isso Kagome querida ? – Kagome sorriu descaradamente e disse:

Oh,Naraku querido,eu não tenho nada a dizer sobre isso,o que é uma pena,mais até que a Kikyo serve para alguma coisa,sabia ? – Naraku arregalou os olhos "_desde quando essa menina é assim ?"_ Kikyo ferveu de raiva e Naraku para provocar disse:

E você Kikyo querida,como está lhe dando com essa nova Kagome,que não está nem ai para sua existência ? – Naraku viu Kagome sorrir maliciosamente e arqueou uma sobrancelha "_mais que diabos aconteceu com essa menina,ah claro sem contar que ela virou uma fêmea apetitosa,oh sim,ela está perfeita,Kikyo nem se compara a ela,de tão bela que Kagome ficou"_,Kikyo disse:

Ah Naraku,me poupe de suas irônias – ouviram Kagome rir e Naraku disse:

Algo engraçado Kagome ? – ela o olhou e disse:

Ah,sabe como é,estou de bom humor hoje – Inuyasha disse:

Naraku maldito,vamos acabar com você – mais antes que fizesse alguma coisa,Kagome colocou o braço na frente dele e disse:

Isso é uma armadilha Inuyasha – Naraku sorriu e disse:

Oh,além de voltar uma fêmea apetitosa,voltou bastante inteligente,não é Inuyasha ? – Inuyasha corou e Naraku riu,e disse:

Bem vejo que você não sabe reconhecer uma fêmea maravilhosa Inuyasha,a Kikyo nem mulher é mais,e sim um vaso de barro em forma humana – Kikyo não se controlou e atirou uma flecha nele,que pegou no ombro,como ali era só uma mareonete disse:

Nunca lhe disseram que atacar quando o outro não está prestando atenção é feio Kikyo – ele não pode terminar pois a marionete dele foi destruida por uma ferida do vento que Inuyasha lançou furiosamente,ai a marionete foi destruida,Sangó perguntou :

Bem,o que foi isso ? – Miroku riu pevertido e disse:

Parece que o Naraku estava dando em cima da Kagome – Kagome disse brincalhona:

Pelo menos ele reconheceu que eu sou apetitosa,Kkkkkk – e voltaram a seguir viagem,Kagome fazia de tudo para tirar Sesshoumaru da cabeça,mais estava ficando completamente impossivél,sendo que Inuyasha xingava e o almaldiçoava de cinco em cinco minutos,teve uma hora que Kagome disse:

CHEGA ,mais que droga,para de ficar falando no Sesshoumaru,parece que tá com dor de cotovelo – Inuyasha corou e Miroku riu e disse:

É Inuyasha,nós não vemos o Sesshoumaru a três mêses,e desde então você não para de amaldiçoar e xingar ele a cada suspiro seu – Kikyo riu levemente deixando todos surpresos,e disse:

Falando no demônio – e se viraram para olhar na direção em que Kikyo estava olhando,um ser de longos cabelos prateados e donos de lindos,frios e indiferentes olhos dourados,acompanhados de uma menininha e de Jaken juntamente com o yokai dragão de duas cabeças,Rin foi correndo até Kagome que abriu os braços e a abraçou dizendo:

Rin-chan,que saudade – Rin disse:

Rin sentiu muita falta de Kagome-sama – Kagome riu e disse:

Como você está minha pequena ? – Rin disse:

Oh estou bem,e como a senhorita está ? – Kagome olhou para o céu e suspirou sorrindo tristemente:

Cansada,atormentada,mais não menos alegre – Rin a olhou e disse:

Mais a senhorita parece estar triste – Kagome olhou aflita para Sangó em um mudo chamado de ajuda ,que disse:

Olá Rin-chan – enquanto Rin conversava com Sangó e Miroku,Sesshoumaru observava Kagome,que estava com uma bermuda jeans clara que ia até o meio das coxas,e uma blusa regata branca,com os cabelos presos em um alto rabo de cavalo,e de all star branco,Inuyasha vendo que Sesshoumaru olhava profundamente para Kagome se irritou e disse:

O que quer aqui Sesshoumaru ? – Sesshoumaru disse:

A Rin queria ver aquelas humanas – na verdade Sesshoumaru havia levado Rin até Kagome,pois sentiu pelo cheiro de Rin,que ela estava prestes a virar mocinha,como ele não queria tratar destes assuntos com a menina,resolveu leva-la até Kagome,além de que ele também queria ver Kagome,pois já tinha feito de tudo parar tirar aquela bela humana petulante de sua cabeça,mais não conseguia,só ouviu Inuyasha dizer:

Feh – e sair para falar com Miroku,Kagome se aproximou e disse:

Inuyasha temos que conversar – Inuyasha se levantou e se afastou dos outros com Kagome,ela fez uma barreira ao redor deles e disse:

Inuyasha o Sesshoumaru,vai ter que passar umas duas semanas com agente – Inuyasha gritou :

O QUE ? – Kagome disse:

Sim,pois pelo que eu senti,a Rin está no seu periodo fértil,antes de sangrar pela primeira vez,e até que ela sangre,levará uma semana,enquanto isso nós conversamos com ela sobre tudo que uma pré adolescente tem que saber sobre essa situação,tudo bem pra você ? – Inuyasha muito corado disse:

Hum...er...a..é tudo bem,já que pra isso,mais se o Sesshoumaru provocar ele vai levar – Kagome riu e disse :

Tudo bem,agora vamos – e aproximaram-se novamente dos outros,Kagome ainda não tinha olhado para Sesshoumaru,mais sentia a forte presença dele,a observando, Sesshoumaru tinha a noção de que ia ter que ficar com aqueles humanos e com sua humana em especial por duas semanas "_espere ai,minha humana,ela não é minha...mais queria que fosse,ah o que está acontecendo comigo,o que é esse sentimento que me deixa confortavél por ve-lá e desconfortevél por não te-la ?,ainda por cima vou ter que passar duas semanas com o Inuyasha,ah os deuses não têm pena deste Sesshoumaru"_,eles resolveram acampar por ali mesmo,Inuyasha havia saido com Kikyo e Miroku atrás de pistas,enquanto ficaram só Sangó,Kagome e Sesshoumaru,já que Rin havia saido para pescar com Jaken e Arurun,Sangó disse :

Kagome,aquilo hoje foi estranho – Kagome e Sangó estavam sentadas ao redor de uma fogueira de frente para o Sesshoumaru e não muito afastadas dele,Kagome se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro dizendo:

Sim,foi estranho,principalmente a parte da "fêmea apetitosa",não que eu não seja – Sangó riu com o comentário nada modesto e disse:

É modestia que é bom ai foi passear – Kagome gargalhou,mais voltou a ficar seria de novo,Sesshoumaru não estava entendendo,até ouvir Sangó dizer:

Acha que ele pode querer mudar de alvo ? – Kagome apertou as mãos e disse:

O alvo do desejo insano dele,já sou eu,o que devemos supor que ele já se livrou da essência de Onigumo – Sangó disse:

Sim,ele já deve ter separado o coração de Onigumo,do corpo dele,já que para a destruição dele o coração de Onigumo é essêncial,e como Onigumo era apaixonado por Kikyo e como... – Kagome completou o raciocinio:

E como ele retirou o coração de Onigumo e se livrou da obsessão e medo de matar Kikyo,nada impede de ele ter dito aquilo pra mim hoje,ou ele só queria irritar o Inuyasha ou ele queria me agradar,Kkkk,mais como isso é impossivél fico com a opção de irritar o Inuyasha – Sangó disse:

Kagome não brinque com isso,o olhar que ele lhe lançou não parecia ser nenhuma brincadeira – Sesshoumaru estava admirado com o raciocinio das duas humanas ali na sua frente "_hum...bom raciocinio o delas duas,devem ser a cabeça do grupo,já que Inuyasha é um idiota, e que história é essa do Narakua achar a humana deste Sesshoumaru uma femêa apetitosa?...certo ela não é minha femêa,mais..aff"_,Kagome disse;

Oh,meus deuses mais um tormento para minha cabeça,eu não mereço,e ainda tem aquilo – Sangó sabia que o "aquilo " a que Kagome se referia era seus sentimentos por Sesshoumaru,Sangó disse:

Temos que traçar um plano,já que Inuyasha vive com a cabeça no mundo da Kikyo,e a Kikyo está muito aérea a esse assunto,o Houshi só quer saber de mulher – Kagome disse zombateira:

Ciúmes Sangózinha ? – Sangó corou e disse:

Continuando,então só resta a nós duas pra traçar algum plano – Kagome respirou fundo e olhou para lua se lembrando de algo que viu quando se despediu do Sesshoumaru no dia em que ele a beijou,e gritou:

AHHHH – Sesshoumaru se assustou e Sangó disse:

O que foi ? – Kagome começou a andar de um lado para o outro novamente e disse:

Lembrei Sangó! – Sesshoumaru estava atento e Sangó disse:

Certo,diga ! – Kagome disse:

No dia em que eu sai desesperada naquele temporal para ir cuidar da Rin,quando eu estava voltando pra cá eu vi a Kagura carregando algo como uma criança,e essa lembrava muito o Hakudoshi – Sangó disse:

Mais ele está morto – Kagome disse pensativa:

Sim ele está morto,pois nós o matamos achando que ele era o corpo aonde Naraku escondia o coração dele,mais no entanto o Hakudoshi morreu e o Naraku ficou vivo,sinal de que o seu coração está em outro local,presumo que seja aquela criança de cabelos lilás que a Kagura carregava,a qual sua semelhança com hakudoshi era assombrosa de quando ele era bebê – Sangó disse:

Você tem certeza de que a criança parecia com o Hakudoshi ? – Kagome disse:

Sim,pois eu me lembro muito bem daqueles olhos e daqueles cabelos,quando eu fui forçada a segura-lo para ele tomar conta do meu corpo e corromper meu coração,eu me lembro – Sangó se lembrava perfeitamente que Kagome tinha ficado em choque,mais já tinha recuperado,Kagome disse:

O certo é ir até a Kagura,pegar informações,já que a mesma é uma traidora em busca de liberdade – Sangó disse:

E como vamos faze-la falar ? – Sesshoumaru viu Kagome dar um sorriso peverso e malicioso ao dizer:

Tenho meus metódos – Sangó disse:

Você está me assustando,aonde você aprendeu a ser assim ? – Kagome disse:

Ah,o Ungai-sensei me ensinou muitas coisas além de como controlar e usar meus poderes,aprendi a lutar,a usar armas,e me tornei uma estrategista,o que ele dizia que era meu ponto forte,pois dizia que eu tinha um raciocinio rápido,e hey,eu não sou assustadora – Sangó disse risonha :

Bem,você pode até não ser,mais quando quer você chega a ficar maligna,mais vamos continuar com o plano,quando será isso ? – Kagome se sentou de frente pra Sesshoumaru que estava em uma distância pequena logo atrás de Sangó,ela fazia as contas,e disse:

Espere,vou ver na minha mochila – a mochila estava do lado de Sesshoumaru,Kagome respirou fundo e se ajoelhou de frente a mochila dela,ela abriu e começou a tirar um bocado de coisas da mochila dela,ouviu Sangó dizer:

Agora já sei por que o Inuyasha reclama do peso dessa mochila – Kagome sorriu e disse:

Ele carrega por que ele quer,minha mãe disse que vou ficar maluca com tanta coisa que eu trago para essa era,mais bem vejamos...ah achei meu caderno – ela abriu o caderno onde tinha um calendário marcando a próxima vez que ela iria para a Era dela e disse:

Bom,só poderá ser depois que eu voltar da minha Era – Sangó disse:

Inuyasha vai te matar quando souber que você vai pra sua Era – Kagome disse:

É mais acontece que eu tenho umas coisinhas na minha Era que eu preciso demais,senão a coisa vai ficar feia – Sangó curiosa perguntou:

E o que é ? – Sesshoumaru viu Kagome corar e dizer:

Er...ahh..deixa pra lá Sangó,é constrangedor falar disso – Sangó riu e disse:

Tudo bem,você vai ficar muito tempo lá ? – Kagome estava guardando tudo na sua mochila e disse;

Não,acho que vou ficar lá só um dia,e depois volto,mais pela distância que estamos vai levar muito tempo,ai é que o Inuyasha vai querer me matar – Kagome estava terminando de guardar as coisas na sua mochila,quando viu algo e disse alegre;

Ahhh,minha camêra digital – Sangó fez cara de quem não estava entendendo,e Sesshoumaru por mais que não soubesse o que era resolveu manter a cara indiferente,Kagome fechou a mochila,se levantou e disse:

Sangó diga x – antes que Sangó dissesse alguma coisa,foi atingida por um flash e Kagome disse:

Oh que bonitinha Sangó – e amostrou para Sangó a foto dela,Sangó disse:

Como eu fui parar ai ? – Kagome riu e disse:

Bem,uma camêra digital serve para você fotografar e guardar seus momentos,lembra que eu te amostrei uma foto minha e do Shipou ?,bem aquilo é uma fotografia – Sangó sorriu e disse:

Nossa,Ka-chan,que legal – Kagome estava olhando as fotos que ela tinha tirado da última vez que foi a era dela e corou,Sangó perguntou:

O que foi Kagome ? – Kagome disse:

Ah..er...a..bem..nada não – Sangó se levantou e foi até Kagome e disse:

Deixe eu ver ! – Kagome disse:

Hum..não...eu não quero que você veja isso – Sangó ficou mais curiosa ainda e disse:

Ah deixa eu ver – Kagome corou mais ainda e disse:

Não lembrava de você ser tão curiosa Sangó – Sangó disse:

Deixa eu ver,senão eu falo aquilo quando todo mundo chegar aqui – Kagome corou mais ainda e disse:

Toma,aperte esse botão aqui que ela vai passando – e se afastou de Sangó mais corada do que nunca,até que Sangó disse:

Uau Kagome,o que é isso,tem certeza de que essa é você ? – Kagome escondeu o rosto e disse:

Claro que sou eu – Sesshoumaru tinha que admitir que até ele tinha ficado curioso,Sangó disse:

Meu Kami-sama,Kagome você está tão...tão...linda,é melhor o Houshi nunca ver isso – Kagome se levantou e disse:

Mais ele nunca vai ver,nunca,já pensou,eu não quero mais um por ai achando que eu sou apetitosa – e tampou a boca assim que disse aquilo,Sangó sorriu peversa e disse:

Hum..mais sei que tem gente que gostaria de ver – Kagome fez sinal de que cortaria o pescoço dela,e disse:

Sangó,pelo amor que você tem ai,não faça isso,maldita hora que eu fui para aquele clube e tirei essas fotos – Sangó disse:

Mais temos que admitir,esse é o sonho de consumo do Houshi pevertido – Sangó se aproximava de Kagome que disse:

Meu deus,alguém me jogue de um penhasco,por favor,com uma amiga dessas quem precisa de inimigos,não é Sangó ? – Sangó disse:

Ah,mais vocês lá na sua Era vão assim se banhar no mar ? – Kagome disse:

Sim – Sesshoumaru estava mais do que curioso,aliás ele nunca tinha ficado tão curioso assim,até que Sangó disse:

Bom,mais você está linda Kagome-chan,por que não amostra para os outros ? – Kagome passou de vermelho,pra roxo,pra azul,pra vermelho de novo e disse:

Acho melhor não Sangó,estou muito indiscreta,só de bermudinha e biquini,você gostaria que eu falasse ao meu querido e estimado,Miroku,sobre umas certas coisas que eu andei sabendo ? – Sangó corou e disse:

Hum...acho melhor não – e deu a camêra a Kagome que sorriu vitoriosa,Sangó disse:

Você é má,Kagome-chan – Kagome sorriu e disse:

Olha,eu apenas virei as coisas ao meu favor,rsrrs – e foi guardar a camêra,Sangó disse:

Bom,vou até aonde a Rin-chan foi caçar com a Jaken,pela demora devem estar precisando de ajuda – e saiu deixando Kagome e Sesshoumaru sozinhos,Kagome que estava sentada do lado da mochila dela ia se levantar quando foi puxada pelo pulso de forma que veio a cair no colo de Sesshoumaru,ela disse:

O que você quer ? – ele olhou nos olhos dela,e se perdeu naquele mar azul,ele disse:

Você é uma humana muito insolente,porém corajosa – ela não estava entendendo nada e falou rispidamente:

Sim,disso eu sei,mais idaí ? – ele aproximou o nariz no pescoço dela sentindo aquela fragância única que ela tinha e disse roucamente na orelha dela:

E daí que este Sesshoumaru apressia muito isso em você humana – e encostou os lábios levemente no pescoço dela,depositando ali um leve beijo,ele sentiu ela estremecer e sorriu contra o pescoço dela,ela disse:

Meu nome não é humana,é Kagome,KA-GO-ME – ele disse:

Acha que este Sesshoumaru não sabe do seu nome _Kagome_ – quando Kagome ouviu o nome dela sendo sussurrado por aquela voz hipnotizante ela se arrepiou toda,Sesshoumaru beijou novamente o pescoço dela,subindo os beijos levemente até a orelha e mordiscou o que fez ela dar um gemido,que o atiçou mais ainda,ela disse:

Por que você faz isso ? – ele passava as garras levemente no pescoço dela,em uma caricia leve,só para arrepiar,ele diz:

Por que você não sai da minha cabeça ? – Sesshoumaru estava contendo um desejo enorme de beijar Kagome,pois estava adorando aquele joguinho de tortura sedutora,que ele estava fazendo e se deliciava a ouvir cada gemido que ela emitia,ela disse:

Por que você não sai da minha cabeça ? – ele sorriu internamente ao saber que ela também não tinha conseguido tirar ele da cabeça,ele ia subindo os beijos e quando estava prestes a encostar os lábios nos lábios dela,já sentindo a sensação daquele beijo avaçalador,Kagome saltou do colo dele rapidamente e ele não pôde conter a cara de insatisfação,ele perguntou:

O que aconteceu ? – ela disse:

Não notou a energia do Inuyasha,da Kikyo e do Miroku se aproximando ? – ele parou por uns segundos até notar que eles realmente estavam se aproximando e não conteve um gemido de frustração "_maldição,ela me faz perder a concentração,o rumo,a sensatez,a consiência,estava tão afogado no desejo de beija-la que não notei aquele bastardo e aqueles humanos se aproximando,droga!"_,minutos depois Inuyasha chega com Miroku e Kikyo,mais antes que Inuyasha sentisse o cheiro de Sesshoumaru em Kagome e o de Kagome em Sesshoumaru,eles esconderam o cheiro,Miroku perguntou:

Cadê a Sangózinha ? – Kagome disse:

Acabou de sair daqui para ajudar Rin-chan e aquele sapo asquerozo – ela por fora se mantinha calma,mais se sentia como em um vulcão,Kagome perguntou:

Acharam alguma coisa ? – Inuyasha disse:

Sim,os rastros levam a um castelo feudal abandonado,mais está protegido por uma forte barreira,nem a Tessaiga e nem a Kikyo conseguiu quebrar a barreira – Kagome disse;

Vocês entregaram a nossa posição ? ao menos esconderam a presença de vocês ? – todos afirmaram e Kikyo disse:

Talvez você Kagome,possa quebrar aquela barreira – Kagome ponderou a questão e disse:

É possivél,acho que vou dar uma olhada lá agora – Inuyasha disse:

Mais você vai sozinha ? – Kagome riu e disse:

Pelos deuses Inuyasha,eu não sou mais aquele menininha idiota que você se sentia obrigado a proteger – "_é pegou na ferida"_ pensou Miroku que disse:

Ah,Inuyasha deixa de ser idiota,se ela não soubesse se defender,ela não carregaria uma espada e um arco e flechas – Sesshoumaru disse:

Eu vou com a humana – Kagome tinha uma vontado enorme de gritar "O QUE ?",mais se fizesse isso ia dar bandeira,Kagome disse:

Não,vou sozinha,já disse que posso me defender – Miroku disse:

Eu sei Kagome,mais é melhor que ele vá mesmo,pois tem a Tenseiga e a Bakusaiga,o que pode ajudar você a quebrar a barreira – Kagome deu um olhar letal a Miroku,que se encolheu e disse:

E se quebrarmos a barreira ? – Kikyo disse:

Atire uma flecha para o céu com energia purificadora e iremos – Kagome disse:

Certo,deixa eu trocar de roupa – ela foi até a mochila separou o que ia usar e foi para trás de uma árvore,ela tirou a roupa e reaparceu com a parte de cima de um Kimono de sacerdotiza de um branco imaculado,uma calça jeans skinny azul marinho e suas botas estilo montaria,estava prendendo a espada quando ela disse:

Sesshoumaru,me espere aqui,vou chamar Sangó – e seguiu em direção aonde Sangó estava com Rin e Jaken,ela chegou e disse:

Sangó,eu e o Sesshoumaru vamos seguir para o local aonde Inuyasha,Miroku e Kikyo acharam uma barreira com a energia do Naraku,eu vou agora mais se eu e o Sesshoumaru conseguirmos quebrar a barreira eu mando um sinal que a Kikyo já sabe,e você caso nós cheguemos a lutar você vai atrás de pistas do bebê discretamente,Ok ? – Sangó entendeu e esperou Rin se ageitar,mais Kagome já tinha partido na frente,ela voltou para o acampamento e disse:

Vamos Sesshoumaru – ele fez um sinal para que ela subisse nas costas dele,ela corou e subiu,Sesshoumaru partiu em alta velocidade até aonde ele sentia a energia sinistra do Naraku,mais ele estava ficando louco,com o calor que o corpo de Kagome emitia,e aquelas longas,definidas e grossas pernas envoltas em sua cintura o estava deixando mais do que louco "_mais de onde vem todo esse desejo ?,eu nunca desejei estar e ter tanto com uma fêmea ?,por que justo ela ?,uma humana que vai envelhecer,está sujeita a morrer por coisas banais,..."_,ele a desceu de suas costas e a prensou em uma árvore próxima e ela disse:

O que você está fazendo,você por um acaso é lou – ele a beijou de uma forma desesperada como se estivesse desejando aquilo a muito tempo "_não...eu nunca deixaria ela morrer,nunca...eu a protegeria,sim...este Sesshoumaru protegeria "_,ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e ele gemia de prazer enquanto ela puxava os cabelos da nuca dele e quando ele a ouviu gemer,ele se sentiu deliciado a ouvir um som perfeito saindo daqueles lábios maravilhosos,ela disse ofegante:

Sesshoumaru,temos que ir – ele a olhou e disse sorrindo malicioso:

Apenas terminei o que começamos – só que quando ele foi se afastar,Kagome o puxou novamente e o beijou ávidamente,ela também anciava por aquele contato,quando o beijo cessou ela disse:

Você tinha terminado,mais eu não,vamos – ela subiu nas costas dele novamente e ele saiu em uma velocidade surpreendente,quando chegaram a tal barreira Kagome desceu das costas dele,se aproximou da barreira e a tocou sentindo toda a potência da barreira,ela sorriu e disse:

Humf,só a Kikyo mesmo – ela desembainhou a espada dela e disse:

Ataque com a Tenseiga junto comigo Sesshoumaru – eles levantaram a espada e quando Sesshoumaru lançou o golpe com a Tenseiga Kagome desferiu o golpe dela:

Katashi no Masumi – e se fundiu com o golpe da Tenseiga,conseguindo assim quebrar a barreira,ela rapidamente embainhou a espada,pegou seu arco e flechas e atirou uma flecha para o céu e guardou o arco e disse:

Bem só falta eles chegarem – Sesshoumaru disse:

Esconda sua energia e vamos entrar – ela fez o que ele disse e entraram,realmente era um belo castelo feudal,tipico dos que o Naraku sempre ataca,eles se aproximaram cautelosamente,mais ao que parece Naraku ainda não tinha aparecido,Kagome disse:

Ou nós somos muito bons,ou o Naraku é mesmo burro,depois daquele estardalhaço todo que agente fez para quebrar aquela barreira ele ainda não apareceu,ele está aqui,digo,a energia sinistra dele diz que ele está aqui ! – Sesshoumaru deu um meio sorriso diante do comentário dela e disse:

Não,eu também sinto o cheiro dele,e a energia dele,vamos – eles avançaram mais quando Kagome disse:

Isso é muito estranho Sesshoumaru – mal ela tinha acabado de falar aquilo,Naraku apareceu e disse:

Ora,se não é minha querida Kagome e o Sesshoumaru-sama – Kagome e Sesshoumaru assumiram a mesma expressão : impassiva e indiferente,Naraku disse:

Oh,pelo que vejo você também reconheceu que a Kagome,virou uma fêmea muito apetitosa,para estar na companhia dela,não é Sesshoumaru ? – Sesshoumaru sorriu debochado e disse:

É pelo que vejo você também não perdeu tempo,será que você já desistiu daquela miko com cheiro de barro e ossos ? – Naraku disse:

Oh,sim,procuro sempre me interessar pelas melhores,e no momento a Kagome está se provando muito melhor...hum – Kagome disse:

Dá pra pararem de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui ? – Naraku disse:

Desculpe-me minha querida,mais você é uma presença dificil de ignorar,como posso dizer,uma presença apetitosa – Sesshoumaru conteve com muito custo um rosnado "_quem esse hanyou imundo pensa que é para falar assim de minha humana ?...ela não é minha...sim..ela é minha "_,Kagome disse:

Que seja – Naraku incomodado pelo novo comportamento de Kagome disse:

Não me lembro de você soar assim tão fria e sarcástica – Kagome sorriu levemente e disse:

Bom,passei mêses em um local que me ensinou a ser assim – mais antes que Naraku pudesse fazer qualquer coisa,Inuyasha chega já lançando uma ferida do vento,ai a confusão começou,Kagome e Sangó haviam saido despercebidas para uma aréa do castelo aonde elas sentiam a energia de Kagura,quando a acharam,viram ela carregando um bebê que dizia:

Vamos Kagura,dessa forma você está me colocando em perigo,aqueles malditos estão mais poderosos e não contava com a presença de Sesshoumaru – ouviram Kagura dizer:

Como se eu não soubesse Akago,temos que esperar a Kanna chegar,pois ela foi atrás de um local seguro para você – Kagome e Sangó ficaram até ver Kanna chegar e dizer:

Achei uma mansão ao norte daqui,a barreira já está pronta,vamos – falava naquele tom inexpressivo de sempre,e num puxar de penas do penteado de Kagura,eles já estavam no céu,Kagome e Sangó retornaram a batalha,e Kagome atirou uma flecha certeira no meio das costas de Naraku,que assim que foi atingido foi envolto por uma barreira e sumiu com um sorriso debochado no rosto,Sesshoumaru tinha notado que Kagome e Sangó haviam desaparecido no meio da luta,e retornaram com as feições sérias e satisfeitas,Inuyasha disse:

Aquele maldito,fugiu novamente,e agora não temos mais o rastro daquele verme – Sesshoumaru viu Kagome e Sangó sorrirem ao dizerem:

Vamos seguir viagem pela direção norte,eles foram para uma mansão,naquela região – Inuyasha perguntou:

Como vocês sabem ? – Kagome disse:

Sou tão importante pra você,que você nem sequer notou que eu sai daqui – Inuyasha disse:

Kagome...eu – antes que ele terminasse a frase Kagome disse:

Senta,senta,seu idiota – e saiu de lá ao lado de Sangó,que disse:

Kagome,você está confusa em relação ao Inuyasha ? – Kagome disse :

Não sei,mais eu me senti um pouco triste,ao saber que se fosse a Kikyo,ele notaria,humf,eu já tenho problemas demais – enquanto todos retornavam ao acampamento na frente,Kagome e Sangó iam mais afastadas atrás,conversando baixinho,para que só elas escutassem,Inuyasha estava ao lado de Kikyo conversando como se o resto do mundo não existisse,e por mais esquesito e incrivél que pareça Miroku estava conversando com Sesshoumaru,quando chegaram ao acampamento,Kagome foi direto dormir ao lado de Rin e Sangó,Miroku estava mais afastado,e Inuyasha estava ao lado de Kikyo,observando Sesshoumaru olhar Kagome e Rin dormirem.

Amanheceu e Kagome e Sangó foram as primeiras a acordarem,elas se levantaram e Sangó perguntou:

Que cara é essa Kagome ? – Kagome disse:

Ué,eu só tenho essa,humf – Sangó estranhando o comportamento enfezado da amiga resolveu ficar calada,Sesshoumaru despertou sentindo um cheiro doce e almiscarado extremamente delicioso,e quando se deu conta era cheiro de fêmea no cio,farejou melhor e reparou que o cheiro vinha de Kagome,ainda de olhos fechados sentiu que ela estava de mal humor,todos acordaram e seguiram viagem,todos estranharam,pois Kagome estava com a cara emburrada e calada,Inuyasha disse:

Hey Kagome o que foi ? – se olhar matasse,Inuyasha estaria morto,ela respondeu:

Não é da sua conta – Inuyasha provocando respondeu:

Humana irritante,sua bruxa – ela disse revoltada:

Vai a merda Inuyasha – e começou a andar mais na frente,Miroku perguntou:

Isso só pode ser culpa sua Inuyasha,a Kagome-sama não é assim,quer dizer,tem dias nos mêses que ela fica assim nervosa,mais eu nunca entendi o por que – Sangó se lembrando que sua amiga tinha lhe explicado o que era disse:

Ela está de T.P.M – Inuyasha disse:

Só se for **T**ensão **P**ra **M**atar,isso sim – Kagome disse sinistramente:

Cuidado pois o próximo morto pode ser você,cara de cachorro – Miroku disse:

Xii,acho que ela passou muito tempo com o Kouga – Sangó se aproximou da amiga,que inconcientemente andava ao lado de Sesshoumaru,Sangó disse no ouvido de Kagome:

Ka-chan,você está ...? – Kagome confusa disse:

Hã ? – depois de se tocar do que a amiga falava,Kagome corou e disse:

Ai meu deus é verdade,eu tinha me esquecido,e agora,eu não tenho aqui,nem pra mim e nem pra Rin – Sangó riu e disse:

Bom ai está a causa de seu mau humor – Kagome levantou as mãos pro céu e disse:

Ahhhh o senhor não me ama – Sangó riu e Sesshoumaru já sabia pelo cheiro de fêmea no cio dela,o que aconteceria,Sangó disse:

Bem,você tem que ir pra sua era – Kagome disse:

Sim,e agora,se eu voltar agora,eu vou levar dias para chegar no poço,o Inuyasha não é rápido desse jeito,além de que ele vai ficar uma fera,acho que Kami-sama não me ama – Sangó disse:

E você vai falar ? – ela olhou para amiga e andou até parar perto de Inuyasha que a olhou irritado,ela disse:

Preciso ir para minha era Inuyasha – Inuyasha disse:

Não,pelo que eu saiba esse negócio de provas,acabou,não tem motivos para você voltar,feh – ela disse:

Então quer dizer que eu não posso ir ver minha familia,pegar minhas coisas,só por que o todo poderoso Inuyasha não quer ? – ele a olhou irritado,mais sabia que ela tinha razão,ele disse:

Feh,eu não vou lhe levar,a Kirara não é assim tão rápida,você vai levar dias – Sesshoumaru se intromentendo disse:

Eu levo a humana – Inuyasha fechou logo a cara e disse:

Por que você levaria ? – Sesshoumaru respondeu no seu tom frio e indiferente de sempre:

Por que a Rin precisa de algo que está na era dela – Inuyasha disse:

Feh,não estou nem ai – Kagome podia jurar que se fosse a Kagome de antes,ela choraria ali,na frente de todo mundo,ela colocou a mochila nas costas e disse:

Sangó-chan,será que você poderia dar uma olhada na Rin ? – Sangó afirmou e Sesshoumaru a pegou no colo,e virou uma esfera de energia,em questão de minutos,eles já estavam na borda do poço,com Kagome praguejando:

Animal,cachorrinho,estupido,idiota,imbécil,ahhhhh que ódio – Sesshoumaru observava divertido o ataque de histéria que Kagome estava dando,ela disse:

Vamos ver se você passa pelo poço,segure minha mão – ele segurou a delicada mão dela enquanto Kagome apertava os fragmentos,quando notou que os pés não alcançaram o chão ela sorriu e disse:

Passamos – ele olhava sereno o lindo sorriso de Kagome,quando chegaram a era de Kagome,Sesshoumaru a ajudou sair do poço,Kagome abriu a porta do templo aonde ficava o poço e saiu,Sesshoumaru se deparou com um mundo completamente novo e diferente,seguiu Kagome até a porta,e quando ela abriu gritou:

MAMÃE,VOVÔ,SOUTA,CHEGUEI! – Souta apareceu correndo pelas escadas e Sesshoumaru viu um menino de cabelos negros e olhos vivos e azuis como os de Kagome,pelo cheiro ele presumiu que ele era o irmão dela,o menino disse:

Nee-san,você voltou depois de tanto tempo – e abraçou a irmã,Kagome se permitiu chorar depois de tanto tempo,mais ela não chorava de tristeza e sim de saudade,ela disse:

Souta,meu pestinha que saudade ! – os irmãos sorriram e Souta perguntou:

Nee-san quem é esse ? – Kagome enchugou as lágrimas e disse:

Este é o Sesshoumaru,o meio irmão do Inuyasha – Souta disse:

Hum...então ele é meio irmão,do irmão cachorro ? – Kagome riu afirmando,Souta disse:

Oi,sou Souta Higurashi,irmão da Kagome,prazer em conhece-lo Sesshoumaru-sama – e fez uma leve reverência,Sesshoumaru acenou e disse pólido:

Olá Souta – Kagome disse:

Pelo o que vejo o vovô fez você se concertar não é mocinho ? – Souta riu e disse:

Sabe como o vovô é chato quando eu falo girias – Kagome perguntou:

E a mamãe e o vovô ? – Souta disse:

A mãe foi no supermercado e o vovô viajou para a China,visitar uma prima aí – Kagome disse:

Hum...acho que a mamãe não demora,você vai aonde ? – Souta disse:

Estava indo encontrar com a Hitome – e corou Kagome disse:

Hum...então o meu trabalho e o do Inuyasha como cupidos deu certo ? – disse zombateira,Souta corou mais ainda e disse:

Hã,ahh para de me deixar constrangido Kagome – Kagome disse:

Tudo bem,eu só vou retornar a outra Era amanhã,então pode ir ver sua namoradinha – Souta sorriu e se despediu dos dois e saiu,Kagome disse:

Você se importa se ficar-mos por aqui hoje Sesshoumaru ? – ele disse:

Não,seu cheiro está mais doce e exótico – Kagome corou e disse:

Hã ? – ele a enlaçou pela cintura e disse passando o nariz no pescoço dela:

Cheiro de fêmea no cio – Kagome sentiu um arrepio vindo de baixo para cima,com aquela proximidade de Sesshoumaru,que sorriu internamente ao sentir o maravilhoso cheiro de fêmea no cio,com o cheiro de excitação,ascendendo mais aindo o desejo dele,ela disse:

Hã,é que...ah...tinha me esquecido de esconder meu cheiro – ele disse:

Não esconda, não enquanto eu estiver do seu lado,é um cheiro que este Sesshoumaru aprecia e que jamais sentiu em outra fêmea – Kagome corou mais ainda "_como ela fica linda e delicada quando cora"_,ela disse :

Sesshoumaru – ele beijou o pescoço dela e enquanto subia os beijos pelo pescoço dela,dizia:

O que fez para este Sesshoumaru te querer tanto ? – ela disse:

Eu não fiz nada – mais ela sentia o mesmo que ele,o coração palpitando,a respiração acelerada,o desejo ardendo nas veias,a vontade de nunca mais se afastar,e a confusão de sentimentos,ele disse:

Sim,você fez,este Sesshoumaru não consegue tirar você da cabeça,o seu cheiro tão delicado e doce agarrado a minha memória,os seus lábios quentes,doces e suaves me enlouqueceram desde o primeiro beijo que tivemos,você é só uma humana,uma humana,um ser que eu sempre desprezei,mais que já sinto a necessidade de estar sempre por perto – ela já não raciocinava mais,Sesshoumaru estava dando leves chupadas em seu pescoço,e ela gemia enquanto as mãos dele apertavam a cintura dela,e ele a apertava sobre o seu corpo,deixando ela perceber a dura ereção dele,ela corou,mais não teve muito tempo para deixar a razão aparecer,pois ele tomou seus lábios em uma caricia sedutora e arrebatadora,a deixando zonza e desejosa por mais daqueles toques,ela o arranhava,e ele empurrava o quadril indo mais ainda de encontro ao dela,dando a ela a oportunidade de sentir o quão excitado estava,ele disse:

Nenhuma fêmea,nunca deixou este Sesshoumaru assim,você me faz perder o controle,nunca desejei ninguem dessa forma – mais ele sentia o próprio coração batendo desenfreado no peito,a sensação de nunca mais deixa-la,de faze-la sua para a eternidade,até que Kagome em um colapso de razão disse:

Minha mãe vai chegar daqui a pouco,e vai entrar na casa dela,se deparando com a filha dela,em uma situação dessas – ele tinha entendido e se afastou,depois que ele se afastou,ela viu o quão excitado ele estava e corou "_meu deus,será que esse negócio é grande desse jeito ?"_ e tremeu,ele respirou fundo controlando as emoções que ele acreditava não possuir,e disse:

Vê,o quanto você meche com esse Sesshoumaru ? – ela também ofegava,afinal nunca tinha ficado assim com um homem,Sesshoumaru era masculo em tudo,desde as suas feições que eram delicadas porém expressava virilidade,até a forma como ele agia e falava,aristocrático,sedutor,pólido e altivo,e o cheiro masculo amadeirado que ele possuia a deixava embriagada,ela disse:

Olha,é melhor você se controlar,daqui a pouco minha mãe chega e vê você nesse estado constrangedor – ele fez algo que Kagome nunca tinha pensado em ver ele fazer,ele riu,e a risada dele era algo tão poderoso,viril,masculo,sedutor,que ela ficou viajando por um momento "_ah se ele fizesse isso mais vezes,acredito que a população feminina desse mundo estaria feliz da vida"_,ele disse:

Ora,você acha o desejo que eu sinto por você constrangedor ? – na verdade ele ainda sentia o desejo lhe queimando,o corpo com curvas sinuosas,o quadril feminino,os seios no tamanho extato,firmes,durinhos,e que ele tinha uma imensa vontade de provar,uma cintura fina,um corpo trabalhado,certamente pelos treinos,pernas firmes,fortes,grossas e longas,o rosto delicado,os lábios carnudos e vermelhinhos,os olhos azuis alegres,vivos,zombateiros,sarcásticos e debochados,maduro e sensual, aquela humana que ele tentou matar tantas vezes,o deixava daquela forma,fazia o seu coração bater fortemente,lhe trazia paz,e o deixava sereno,cheio de desejo,e quase arrancou a cabeça de Naraku por chama-la de fêmea apeititosa,ela disse:

Sesshoumaru eu disse pra você se acalmar e não ficar mais..er...hum..digo...excitado,pelos céus minha mãe vai notar essa parte da sua anatomia alterada Sesshoumaru – ele corou "_meu deus,o Sesshoumaru corou,ahhh que fofo!...ele corou mesmo!"_,e disse:

Aonde eu posso tomar um banho frio ? – Kagome disse:

Venha no meu quarto tem um banheiro – ela o levou até o quarto dela e amostrou como se usa o chuveiro,deu toalhas a ele e disse:

Vou na cozinha,daqui a pouco eu venho aqui para ver se você já terminou – e saiu do quarto,por um momento ele parou e aspirou o ar "_o quarto tem o cheiro dela,tudo aqui é tão parecido com ela,o que será que eu sinto verdadeiramente por essa humana,desejo eu tenho e muito mais decerto não é o único sentimento,por que sinto que agora não posso mais ficar afastado dela,por que sinto que quero protege-la e te-la ao meu lado,uma humana que eu tive um imenso desejo de matar"_,e foi tomar banho,20 minutos mais tarde,ele estava sentado na cama dela quando ela entrou no quarto "_meu deus o que é isso,ele está só de Hakama,com a água que está respingando no corpo dele,como ele é lindo,e como eu estou apaixonada por ele,sim eu estou apaixonada,mais ainda sinto certo receio de entregar o meu coração a ele,e se ele me machucar como o Inuyasha fez ?"_,ele a olhou e ela disse:

Vejo que conseguiu usar o chuveiro – ele disse:

Sim,é um objeto bastante util e diferente – ela apenas emitiu "hum",e se levantou indo até o guarda-roupa e pegando um vestido,e depois abrindo uma gaveta e pegando uma calcinha que ela tratou logo de esconder e disse:

Vou tomar um banho,me espere aqui – e entrou no banheiro trancando a porta meia hora depois ela aparece com um vestidinho branco que ia até o joelho bem leve,os cabelos soltos e úmidos,ela observou e percebeu que Sesshoumaru já estava devidamente vestido,ele a olhou "_como pode ser tão bela,os olhos azuis tão profundos,os cabelos tão negros como a noite,a pele tão branca e macia quanto a neve,os lábios vermelhos como um morango,um cheiro tão exótico e único que é capaz de deixar este Sesshoumaru louco"_,ele disse:

Estás muito bela – ela corou e disse:

Hum...obrigada Sesshoumaru,mais vamos descer – e sairam do quarto dela,eles desceram e Kagome ouviu a porta da sala se abrir,ela sorriu quando viu a mãe olhando para ela com um grande sorriso no rosto,e disse:

Um bom filho a casa sempre retorna – Kagome foi até a mãe a abraçou fortemente,expressando toda a sua saudade naquele gesto,e disse:

Mãe,este é Sesshoumaru,o meio-irmão de Inuyasha – a mãe de Kagome sorriu para ele "_sim,ela se parece muito com a mãe,menos os cabelos que são castanhos,sim,os olhos azuis são os mesmos,e tem o mesmo jeito meigo e doce de sorrir"_ ele disse:

Este Sesshoumaru se sente honrado em conhece-la – e deu um leve sorriso,ela disse:

Tudo bem,já ouvimos falar muito de você nessa casa – ele notou Kagome corar,e Kagome disse:

Mãe,Souta tá na casa da Hitome,e essa viagem do vovô a China ? – a mãe disse:

Ele foi visitar uma prima mais não sei quando volta,você vai ficar quantos dias aqui ? – Kagome disse:

Vou voltar amanhã,vim aqui pegar aquela coisa importante – a senhora Higurashi olhou para ela e disse:

Você esqueceu de novo Kagome ? – Kagome corou e disse:

Ah,sabe como é né ?,minha cabeça estava cheia de problemas,eu nunca que iria consiguir lembrar de que...a senhora entendeu – Sesshoumaru sorria internamente em ver aquelas duas conversando com tanta naturalidade sobre um assunto constrangedor,Sesshoumaru disse:

Ela também veio pegar algo para Rin – Kagome disse:

O mesmo que eu preciso ela precisa – a senhora Higurashi riu diante do constrangimento da filha,e Kagome disse:

Mãe,eu vou passar lá na minha escola,pegar meu diploma,eu me formei e nem peguei meu diploma,quero ele guardado – a mãe dela disse:

Tudo bem querida,aproveite e passe no colégio do Souta,pra pegar as notas dele – Kagome disse rindo:

Pra quê,pra senhora ver um monte de nota vermelha,rsrsrs – e subiu correndo para o quarto onde calçou uma sandalinha rasteira rosa bebê,e pegou sua bolsa,chegando na cozinha,ela disse:

Sesshoumaru você quer vir comigo ? – ele afirmou e Kagome deu a ele uma calça jeans preta,uma camisa pólo azul claro e um all star branco e preto,assim que ele apareceu vestido "_meu Kami-sama,o que é isso ?,como ele está lindo,aii"_ ele se sentia esquesito naquelas roupas,mais sentia o cheiro de desejo que Kagome exalava,ele disse:

Está bom ? – Kagome disse distraidamente:

Está perfeito – e sairam,Sesshoumaru estava confuso,"_como o Japão mudou tanto,são tantas coisas diferentes,e pelo que sinto não há mais nenhum yokais nessa Era"_,ela como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos dele disse:

Não sentiu nenhum cheiro de yokai não é ? – ele assentiu e perguntou:

Por que ? – ela olhou para o céu e disse:

Nem eu sei te explicar Sesshoumaru – e entraram no colégio dela,ela foi até a secretária e o moço que tinha na portaria perguntou:

Nome por favor ? – ela disse:

Kagome Higurashi,aluna nº 16,não se lembra mais de mim Hideki ? – o homem olhou para ela e disse:

Kagome,é você ?,nossa está muito mudada,veio aqui pegar seu diploma não é ? – la disse:

Sim – e entrou na secretária,onde Maya,a secretária ficava flertando com Sesshoumaru a todo momento,Kagome num acesso de raiva disse:

Dá pra você andar logo com isso,em vês de ficar babando na companhia dos outros ? – a secretária disse envergonhada:

Me desculpe srt. Higurashi,aqui está o seu diploma,tenha uma boa carreira profissional – Kagome a olhou friamente e disse:

Não se depender de seus votos,não ? – e sairam,Sesshoumaru sentia o cheiro de ciumes que Kagome tinha,e sorriu internamente...sim aquela humana estava a mecher com seus sentidos.

**Bom tá ai mais um capitulo,me desculpem a demora,mais eu estava muito atribulada!**

**Bjãoo e até o próximo capitulo!**


	4. Trato feito   Kagome

Kagome voltava para a Era Feudal com Sesshoumaru,ela estava com um ursinho de pelúcia cor de rosa,que ela daria para Rin,ela estava pensativa "_não deveria ficar apaixonada pelo Sesshoumaru,não preciso de mais um na minha vida,pra me fazer sofrer,já não me bastava o Inuyasha,agora o Sesshoumaru,tenho que voltar a ser fria,batalhei tanto para conseguir controlar meus sentimentos,e agora fico toda boba só de sentir a presença do Sesshoumaru,está na hora de voltar a ser a Kagome em que me transformei enquanto estava no monastério" _seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Sesshoumaru:

Humana ? este Sesshoumaru está falando com você – Kagome o olhou e disse ríspida:

O que quer ? – ele se assustou pois ela estava tão meiga com ele a horas atrás e agora voltou a ficar fria,e com um olhar sarcástico,ele disse:

Quero andar logo com isso,vamos suba em minhas costas – Kagome relutou mais fez o que ele disse.

Em alguns minutos,Kagome e Sesshoumaru chegavam aonde o grupo estava,Kagome se dirigiu a Rin:

Rin-chan,eu trouxe algo pra você – Rin a olhou curiosa e disse:

O que é Kagome-sama ? – Kagome deu a ela o ursinho,os grandes olhos castanhos de Rin brilharam,e ela disse:

Ahhh,é meu Kagome-sama ? – Kagome sorriu ternamente afirmando,Sesshoumaru a olhava fascinado "_esta humana...Kagome,você será deste Sesshoumaru,sim...como será"_,o grupo recomeçou a jornada,a presença de Sesshoumaru ainda incomodava Inuyasha,mais não muito,já que ele tinha sua amada Kikyo ao seu lado.

Uma semana depois,Kagome estava meditando quando sentiu uma energia familiar,ela estava vestida de sacerdotiza,o que era incomum,com uma capa branca que prendia no pescoço por um feicho dourado,os cabelos estavam presos em um coque frouxo no alto da cabeça,com algumas longas mechas soltas,o arco estava em suas costas,junto com as aljavas,a sua espada Katashi,pousava displicente em sua cintura quando ela se levantou e deu seis passos,todos a olharam confusos,mais apenas Sesshoumaru havia sentido,ela disse:

Já te percebo me vigiando a três dias – todos arregalaram os olhos "_como assim três dias"_ nem Sesshoumaru havia notado,todos viram Kagome apoiar um joelho no chão e fazer uma reverência e dizer:

Ungai-sensei – e do nada apareceu na frente dela um senhor de idade,vestido como Miroku e com um cajado prateado na mão,ele disse:

Levante-se minha pupila,você sabe mais do que ninguém que já és tão poderosa quanto eu – Kagome se levantou sorrindo e disse:

É tudo uma questão de respeito mestre,venha quero lhe apresentar meus amigos – se aproximaram dos outros e ela disse:

Ungai-sensei,estes são Sangó,Miroku,Shipou,Inuyasha,Kikyo,Sesshoumaru,Rin e Jaken – Ungai os olhou e seu olhar parou diretamente em Rin, disse a Kagome :

A menina,você já sentiu,não Kagome ? – Kagome ficou com as feições sérias,o que era incomum,e disse gravemente:

Sim,já havia sentido,mais acredito que o senhor saiba o por que – Ungai a olhou e disse:

Kagome,você não é mais uma menina,o que quer que você tenha feito,ascendeu ainda mais o poder que estava dormindo dentro da alma dela,nós precisamos conversar,você sabe disso – ela ascentiu e disse:

Sesshoumaru,venha conosco, e traga a Rin – e foi andando ao lado do velho Ungai para um lugar mais afastado,Sesshoumaru ficou preocupado e ao mesmo tempo surpreso,viu Kagome se sentar no chão na posição de lótus,cruzar os braços e fechar os olhos,Ungai se sentou no lado direito dela,e Sesshoumaru e Rin no lado esquerdo dela,ela disse ainda séria :

Entenda,era necessário,eu Kagome Higurashi,jamais faria isso,se o caso não fosse tão sério,eu me conheço e o senhor também me conhece,o suficiente para saber que não faria isso se não fosse preciso – Ungai a olhou e disse:

Eu sei minha pupila,eu vi no que você se transformou,e conheço a sua essência mais do que você mesma,eu vi a sua determinação,força,coragem,astúcia,poder,sabedoria, aparecer e evoluir pra você se tornar o que você é,a cada gota de sangue que você derramava,era um juramento que você se fortaleceria,eu vi você crescer tanto na questão poder,como na questão da alma,você se purificou e fortificou de uma forma,que hoje você é mais poderosa do que eu e a falecida Midoriko,já sonhamos e pensamos em ser um dia – Sesshoumaru estava surpreso com as palavras e as revelações ditas pelo velho monge,ele disse:

O que está acontecendo,e o por que da Rin estar metida nisso tudo ? – Kagome ainda de olhos fechados disse :

Rin,venha aqui – a menina se levantou e se sentou na frente de Kagome,esta fez um movimento de mãos que fez aparecer o mesmo pentagrama negro com a estrela azul,que Sesshoumaru tinha visto na testa de Rin,no dia em que Kagome lhe disse que aquilo protegeria a menina,Kagome disse :

Vê esse pentagrama com a estrela azul na testa da Rin,Sesshoumaru ? – Sesshoumaru disse:

Sim – Kagome abriu os olhos e disse:

Eu lhe dei a minha marca,como forma de proteção,e lhe dei o meu sangue como forma de lhe salvar a vida,no dia em que ela ficou doente,quando reencontrei você,eu notei uma leve energia espiritual em Rin,o suficente para ela se proteger,mais parece que ao receber a minha marca e o meu sangue,essa energia se expandiu,fazendo com que Rin tenha poderes de miko,poderes o suficiente não só para ela se proteger,mais sim para matar,e/ou o suficiente para o poder dela se igualar ao de Kikyo,caso ela não tenha o devido treinamento,no entanto se Rin tiver um bom treinamente ela até poderá um dia ter o poder no mesmo nivél que o meu – Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos e disse:

Rin,uma miko ? – Ungai disse:

Sim,e uma miko das boas,a Kagome foi duro de treinar,não por que ela foi dificil,mais sim por que tinha muito poder pra se controlar e expandir,mais sei que hoje,Kagome é a sacerdotiza mais poderosa dessa Era,Rin ainda é uma criança,pra passar pelo duro treinamento que a Kagome passou,mais sei que se a Kagome estiver ajudando a menina a fazer algumas coisas com seus poderes,quando Rin estiver pronta pra ter o treinamento que a Kagome teve,ela vai se acostumar mais rápido – Rin disse :

Um dia vou poder ser igual a Kagome-sama ? – Ungai disse:

Igual a Kagome,não,ela é uma jóia única e rara,você será especial do seu jeito,mais se você sentir necessidade,de que um dia vai ter que usar todo o seu poder como a Kagome sentiu,aí sim,você terá que se esforçar para chegar no nivél dela – Kagome disse ainda séria:

Rin,não ocupe sua mente com isso,pelo menos não agora,você é tão criança,tão menina,tão pura,nunca teve seu coraçãozinho machucado,procure apenas se preocupar em ser a criança feliz e doce que você sempre é, pra quem sabe um dia,você sentir que você precisa desse poder pra ficar forte,ai sim você se preocupa com isso,não queria nada disso na minha vida,mais as circunstâncias não deixaram isso acontecer,mais hoje tenho orgulho do que me tornei,da sacerdotiza que me tornei,do poder que eu tenho,das habilidades que eu consegui,apenas para um propósito,conseguir dar a volta por cima,e destruir o Naraku – Sesshoumaru notou a forma amargurada que ela falou,viu o quanto o Inuyasha à havia magoado,e descobriu que queria poder reconstruir aquele coração tão quebrado e faze-la feliz "_não...não pode ser,este Sesshoumaru esta amando,amando uma humana,sim amando,queria poder faze-la feliz,ela está tão magoada,tão amargurada,que se tornou fria e sarcástica,apenas como forma de se proteger" _Ungai disse:

Sim,minha pupila,não foi pra isso que vim até aqui,tenho reparado que você está emanando uma energia diferente da habitual,você está tentando ver o futuro,não ? – Kagome abriu os olhos e disse :

Sim,mais só tenho tido flashs borrados – Ungai disse:

Não fique fazendo isso,você sabe que com o futuro não se brinca,além de que isso desgasta sua energia – Kagome sorriu calmamente e disse:

Sim,eu sei,mais pra falar a verdade eu tive um flash com duas crianças,mais só sei que era crianças por causa das vozes,eu não consegui ver o rosto,fato que me deixou curiosa,logo depois fiquei com uma dor de cabeça do diabos – Ungai disse:

Kagome,Kagome,não fique se esforçando por algo que o destino não quer que você veja – Kagome disse:

Certo,vamos voltar,agora que tudo já foi esclarecido,ensinarei a Rin coisas básicas primeiro,agora vamos,os outro devem estar começando a estranhar a demora – "_sim,o destino pode até não querer me deixar ver,mais sei que vou sofrer como nunca sofri,e com certeza,aquelas crianças,tem alguma coisa que vai mecher com a vida de todos,principalmente a minha"_

Sesshoumaru olhava atento e discretamente para Kagome "_ela está estranha,ela sabe que algo vai acontecer ? será ?, nunca ouvi dizer que mikos podiam ver o futuro,mais é como o velho monge humano disse,ela é uma jóia única e rara,descobri esse estranho sentimento chamado amor com ela,sentimento esse que eu julgava tão tolo,e patéticamente humano,como este Sesshoumaru acabou amando ? e ainda mais uma humana insolente ? " _ Sesshoumaru se sentia confuso como nunca havia se sentido antes...

Enquanto isso Kagome pensava em como explicar a Inuyasha,que ele precisava ficar forte,ela sentia que a qualquer momento Naraku poderia atacar,e Inuyasha estava desprevinido,e teve uma idéia...

Ela chegou no acampamento,avistou Inuyasha,que estava sentado sozinho em cima de uma árvore,e disparou um flecha,Inuyasha,escapou por pouco,e quando viu que foi Kagome que tinha atirado,disse furioso:

Você está louca,Kagome ?,por que me atacou ? – ninguém tinha entendido nada,e se faziam a mesma pergunta : por que Kagome estava atacando Inuyasha ? .

Inuyasha olhou para Kagome e viu que ela tinha um brilho estranho nos olhos enquanto ela atacava,ela sacou a espada e foi pra cima dele com tudo,ela era uma eximia guerreira perante aos olhos clinicos de Sesshoumaru,a melhor que ele já tinha visto em séculos de existência,Inuyasha só estava desviando,Kagome disse:

Revide,seu fraco,revide ! – Inuyasha não se controlou e revidou,mais estramente,todo aquela força que ele tinha quando lutava com yokais,não era nada perante a força e o poder de Kagome,ela num movimento que apenas Sesshoumaru viu,o derrubou e apontou a espada para o pescoço dele e disse calmamente:

Está vendo Inuyasha,está vendo que você não têm que ficar forte,você **precisa** ficar forte,você não está com seus sentidos em alerta,está fraquejando nos principais pontos,o Naraku vai atacar a qualquer momento,e você vai ser pego desprevinido,você têm um espada poderosa e no entanto não sabe maneja-la devidamente,a Tessaiga pode ficar mais forte se você ficar mais forte,recomendo a você que vá treinar,ou ao menos procurar alguém que treine você nos parâmetros yokais – e embainhou a espada,Inuyasha se levantou abobado,surpreso e admirado "_a Kagome em poucos minutos me deixou no chão e sem defesa,realmente preciso ficar mais forte,olhe a Kagome,como ficou poderosa e forte,e pelo que vejo isso não foi nem a metade das habilidades e poderes dela"_ Inuyasha ascentiu e disse :

Kagome,como você sabe disso,quer dizer,como sabe que o Naraku está para atacar ? – Kagome olhou diretamente para Kikyo e disse:

Premonição de sacerdotiza,o estranho é que Kikyo não teve esse pressentimento,ou teve Kikyo ? – Kikyo a olhou friamente,mais Kagome só fez dar um sorriso sacana,Ungai ao olhar para Kikyo disse:

Agora sabes do por que de não ter achado você digna de ser minha discipula a anos atrás,você não é inteiramente pura,mais devo admitir que se tornou uma grande sacerdotiza,mais não tão poderosa como a Kagome – Kikyo se encheu de raiva,Ungai se virou para Kagome e disse:

Minha pupila,tome como aviso o que eu lhe disse sobre mecher com o futuro,se cuide,espero ver você novamente,e tenho orgulho de lhe dizer que finalmente a discipula ultrapassou o mestre,minha querida – Kagome sorriu tão lindamente que faria com que um dia de sol,não significasse nada diante do sorriso dela,ela disse:

Obrigada mestre,quando isso tudo acabar,nós vamos nos ver muito,eu sinto isso ! – Ungai sorriu calmamente para ela e disse:

Até mais minha pupila,e você jovens,tomem cuidado,o perigo pode estar ao lado de vocês,mesmo sem vocês sentirem,e você pequena Rin,espero te ver um dia como minha discipula – fez um gesto de mãos e sumiu,Miroku olhou para Kagome e disse:

Você percebeu não foi Kagome ? – Inuyasha perguntou:

O que foi que ela percebeu ? – Kagome disse olhando para o céu :

Ele tentou dizer que o perigo estar mais próximo do que nos imaginamos – depois disso eles recomeçaram a jornada e só pararam ao anoitecer,eles se acomodaram em uma belissima clareira,Kagome se sentou na base de uma grandiosa árvore,fechou os olhos e se pôs a pensar "_o perigo pode estar ao lado de vocês,mesmo sem vocês sentirem,sim, têm alguem nos vigiando,alguem que está escondendo a energia tão bem,que nem o Sesshoumaru notou,vamos ver quem é "_ Kagome elevou a energia dela e começou a rastrear a energia vital da clareira,levou alguns poucos minutos mais achou uma energia sinistra que ela conhecia muito bem..."_Kagura...ora,ora,ora,mais o que será que a Kagura estará fazendo hein ?,vamos ver "_ ela se levantou soltou os cabelos,e colocou o capuz da capa que ela usava,ela disse :

Vou sair,não me esperem,aliás,Inuyasha,espere eu voltar – Sesshoumaru a olhou carrancudo "_pra onde ela foi ?, e por que,quer que só o Inuyasha a espere ?, espera,não...este Sesshoumaru está com ciúmes ?"_ .

#*#*#

Kagome andou até aonde a energia sinistra de Kagura estava,a viu empoleirada em um galho de árvore e disse:

Ora,ora,Kagura,não sabia que espionar os outros é feio ? – Kagura tomou um susto tão grande que caiu do galho de árvore onde estava empoleirada,ela se levantou bufando,vendo um ser encapuzado surgir das sombras,mais ela tinha reconhecido a voz de Kagome e disse:

Humana,como eu não senti você chegando ?, como sabia que eu estava aqui ? "_ o Naraku me garantiu que eu não seria descoberta nem pelo Sesshoumaru,pelo visto ele subestimou essa humana...Kagome"_ Kagome disse displicente:

Tsc,tsc,tsc,Kagura,suas habilidades têm caído muito,está na hora de ficar atenta viu,ou você pode acabar se machucando – Kagura se irritou e disse:

Ora,sua humana insolente ! – e atacou Kagome com o leque dela,Kagome apenas desviou de todos eles,tão levemente,que parecia passos de dança,Kagura se perguntou "_como,ela enchergou todas as láminas e desviou delas tão serenamente que parecia estar dançando ?"_ Kagome disse :

Hum,hum,péssima mira yokai,está precisando melhorar isso também,você está me subestimando – Kagura tentou novamente atacar Kagome,mais quando notou,foi jogada contra uma árvore,com Kagome apontando uma adaga prateada no pescoço dela,Kagura disse:

O que quer sua humana miseravél ? – Kagome apertou a adaga contra o pescoço de Kagura,o que fez escorrer um filete de sangue pelo alvo pescoço da yokai,e disse:

Meu nome não é humana,é Kagome – Kagura contorceu a face em disgosto e disse:

O que quer _Kagome _? – Kagome disse:

Agora sim,bem eu quero fazer um trato com você – Kagura disse interessada :

Que trato ? – Kagome disse:

Quero uma oportunidade de me encontrar com o Kohaku – Kagura disse debochada :

Não acha que está velha demais pra ele ? – Kagome estreitou os olhos perigosamente e disse como se Kagura não tivesse a interrompido antes:

E quero que você me traga informações sobre o Naraku,como por exemplo,aonde exatamente fica o castelo feudal,onde ele está se escondendo ao norte daqui – Kagura disse:

E o que eu ganho em troca ? – Kagome a olhou e disse :

A sua tão esperada liberdade,quando tudo isso acabar – Kagura arregalou os olhos assustada e disse:

Como eu posso saber que você não estará mentindo ? – Kagome disse friamente:

Eu te dou a minha palavra,ou melhor,te dou minha palavra como a sacerdotiza que sou,nós sacerdotizas costumamos ir até o final para cumprir o que prometemos – Kagura olhou para os profundos olhoa azuis de Kagome e ali enchergou sinceridade "_como fui idiota,em pensar que conseguiria minha liberdade se confiasse em Sesshoumaru,me enganei completamente,essa humana me dará a minha liberdade,para enfim eu ser feliz"_ Kagome perguntou:

E então ? – Kagura a olhou e deu um meio sorriso ao dizer :

Trato feito..._Kagome _– Kagome sorriu e disse:

Trato feito..._Kagura_ – Kagura disse:

O castelo fica,a uns quilômetros daqui,na verdade vocês não estão tão longe,por isso o Naraku me mandou vigiar vocês,vocês vão passar por um vilarejo,e depois por outro,nesse segundo vilarejo,vocês cheguem e perguntem sobre o castelo do chefe daquela região,que fica nesse vilarejo,trarei o Kohaku quando conseguir tira-lo de lá,sempre vou deixar minha energia assim,escondida,já que você pelo jeito é a única que consegue rastrear,mantenha-se atenta,e tomem cuidado quando chegarem ao vilarejo onde está Naraku – Kagome disse:

Tome cuidado você também,até qualquer dia desses – e saiu andando,um tempo depois,Kagome chegou a clareira onde os outros estavam acampados e viu Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru acordados,ela preferiu nem olhar para Sesshoumaru,não até colocar todos os sentimentos dela em ordem,ela olhou para Inuyasha e disse:

Inuyasha venha comigo,nós precisamos conversar – Inuyasha a seguiu,e Sesshoumaru ficou novamente com raiva "_pra onde ela vai com esse hanyou imundo,nem olhou para esse Sesshoumaru"_ .

#*#*#

Kagome e Inuyasha chegaram a um penhasco de onde se via a belissima lua cheia,ela disse:

Inuyasha,eu te amei,te amei muito,mais hoje vejo que aquele amor todo que eu sentia por você,era um amor de irmão,e hoje estou satisfeita com isso,não sofro mais ao ver você com Kikyo,ao contrário,fico muito feliz,apesar de eu não gostar muito dela,quero que você me prometa que quando tudo isso acabar,você vai usar a jóia para reviver a Kikyo e viver o amor que vocês nunca puderam viver – Inuyasa a olhou bobo e disse:

Kago..Kagome,você tem certeza disso ? – Kagome sorriu docemente para ele e disse:

Sim Inuyasha,eu tenho certeza disso,eu tenho você em minha mais alta estima,você para mim realmente se tornou um irmão,como Sangó e Miroku,eu espero que você me tenha como sua amiga,aquela que sempre vai te escutar,que sempre vai ouvir seus problemas,que sempre vai lhe dar conselhos,que sempre vai estar do seu lado e que sempre vai mandar você sentar quando você falar ou fazer alguma besteira,que sempre vai escutar seus segredos e medos,como sempre Inuyasha – Inuyasha a olhou emocionado,ninguém nunca tinha dito aquilo a ele,e ele disse:

Kagome,eu tenho a você como você tem a mim,espero que você sempre confie em mim,pra tudo ! – eles sorriram e ela disse:

Bom,Inuyasha,eu recomendo que você vá procurar por Toutossai,foi ele que fez a Tessaiga,ele pode lhe ajudar,ou recomendar alguem,para treinar você – Inuyasha disse:

Mais e vocês ? – Kagome riu levemente e disse:

Bom,eu posso protege-los,e o seu irmão está aqui ! – Inuyasha ficou emburrado e disse:

**Meio** – irmão – Kagome riu e disse:

Certo,ele está aqui,e eu preciso treinar a Rin,portanto seria bom se ele começasse a andar com agente,você concorda ? – Inuyasha disse ainda emburrado:

Concordar eu não concordo,mais pelo menos ele vai estar na minha ausência e vai ser mais um do nosso lado pra acabar com o Naraku,pelo menos não é o lobo fedido – Kagome riu e disse:

Inuyasha você não presta,srsrsr – eles retornaram ao acampamento e Inuyasha disse a Kagome:

Eu vou partir amanhã,logo que todos estiverem acordados – Kagome ascentiu e foi dormir sobre o olhar atento de Sesshoumaru...

**Bom galera,tá ai mais um capitulo,não foi tão grande quanto o último,mais pelo menos você ficam com as mentes ocupadas tentando advinhar ou ficarem curiosos pelo próximo capitulo!**

**Bjãoo e obrigada pelas reviews!**


	5. Agradecimento

**Gostaria de agradecer a "A Verdade",pelo comentário,agradeço pelo simples fato de que seu comentário não foi depreciativo,e sim construtivo,diferente de muitos comentários que têm "rodado" em fanfics de outras escritoras.**

**Eu realmente planejava fazer a Kagome sofrer,uns capitulos a frente,fazer com que o Sesshoumaru mudasse com ela,e ela passasse a dar valor a ele...mais de uma maneira mais melancólica.**

**Eu só não estava conseguindo encaixar a minha idéia na fic,e novamente repito que agradeço pelo seu comentário,pois ele me deu uma boa idéia,e espero que quando chegar a hora dela sofrer,você passe pela minha fanfic,e deixe um comentário,ou para apreciar,ou para simplesmente deixar a sua opinião!**

**Agradeço desde já**

**K.U.T.K**


	6. Um nobre motivo

Ao amanhecer,todos acordaram, comeram , e Inuyasha disse:

Pessoal,eu vou me ausentar por um mês ou mais,vou falar com Toutossai,e peço que vocês em nenhum momento venham atrás de mim,eu espero você ficar aqui para proteger eles,Sesshoumaru ! – Inuyasha olhou seriamente para o meio – irmão,que apenas acenou concordando,Inuyasha acenou de volta se despediu dos outros,deu um leve beijo em Kikyo,e olhou profundamente para Kagome,que lhe sorria amavélmente, e acenou com a cabeça para ele,Inuyasha acenou de volta feliz,vendo que a Kagome que ele conheceu ainda estava ali,e virou de costas pronto pra partir,mais parou e de costas mesmo,disse:

Kagome ? – Kagome perguntou suavemente:

Sim,Inuyasha ? – ele olhou de canto para ela e disse com um leve sorriso:

Obrigada...por ser quem você é e estar sempre ao meu lado,mesmo depois de tudo o que passamos e fiz você passar – e saiu correndo em alta velocidade,Kagome derrubou uma lágrima e disse na certeza de que ele ouvira :

Inuyasha...você é um eterno bobo idiota ! – e deu seu tipico sorriso doce,ela se virou na direção dos outros com a energia e o coração renovados e disse:

Que tal começarmos mais um dia de jornada ? – todos a olharam espantados,e Sesshoumaru apenas observava,Miroku respondeu :

Sim,vamos gente,nós temos uma batalha pra vencer – Kikyo ficou para trás e Kagome disse:

Kikyo ? – Kikyo a olhou e disse :

Sim,Kagome ? – Kagome fechou os olhos,respirou fundo,e quando os abriu,sorriu e disse:

Gostaria de ter a sua ajuda para começar a treinar a Rin,e me ajudar em o que você puder, e então ? – Kikyo olhou profundamente para os olhos azuis,e Kagome olhou profundamente para os olhos castanhos,era o passado e o futuro,finalmente se resolvendo e celando um mudo acordo de paz,e quem sabe o ínicio de uma parceria bastante forte,Kikyo disse suavemente:

Sim Kagome,eu gostaria muito de te ajudar,em tudo o que eu puder – e as duas foram caminhando lado a lado,quem as olhasse de longe diria que era irmãs gêmeas,ambas vestidas de sacerdotiza,cabelos soltos ao vento e um ar de serenidade no rosto.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

Ao entardecer,Kagome chamou Rin e disse:

Então Rin-chan,está preparada para começar o seu treinamento ? – Rin sorriu anciosa e disse:

Sim,Kagome-sama,Rin está anciosa – Kagome disse:

Bom,seu treinamento vai ser feito por mim e por Kikyo,você vai ter duas pessoas para lhe avaliar e ajudar nos seus progressos,agora vamos começar...Kikyo ! – Kikyo levantou e foi com Kagome e Rin,até um belissima clareira que ficava não muito distante do acampamento,Kagome disse:

Rin,se sente na posição de lótus,feche os olhos e procure esvaziar a mente – Kikyo disse:

Não se destraia facilmente,apesar de isso ser um pouco dificil,se concentre,respire fundo e quando sentir que sua alma está calma,sua mente está vazia... – Kagome completou:

Procure pelo seu poder,dentro de você,cada sacerdotiza encontra o seu poder com uma forma diferente,a minha é um dragão prateado da lua,e o seu Kikyo ? – Kikyo disse:

O meu é um dragão azul da água – Kagome sorriu e disse:

Bom,o de nós duas é um dragão,pelo fato de eu ser a reencarnação dela – Kikyo disse:

Entenda,nenhuma sacerdotiza tem o seu poder,representado por uma forma igual ou ligadas de alguma forma,você nunca achará uma sacerdotiza com o núcleo de poderes iguais,ou de alguma forma parecidos,fazendo com que o seu guardião venha a ser igual ou parecido,e repetindo o que a Kagome disse,só o de nós duas neste Japão,é que possuimos o mesmo núcleo de poderes,no entanto ela acabou despertando o seu próprio poder,fazendo com que seu guardião mudasse de forma – Kagome disse:

O seu pode ter várias formas,mais não qualquer forma,mais sim aquela que caracteriza seu jeito de ser,a sua alma,o seu coração e quando você conseguir encontra-lo,ele aparecerá do seu lado,vamos apenas observar você,entenda que esse primeiro passo,só quem pode dar é você,vamos te deixar sozinha agora ! – ambas se afastaram o sufuciente para observar Rin,e Kagome perguntou a Kikyo :

Você acha que ela têm potencial ? – Kikyo olhou atentamente para Rin e disse:

Sim,ela tem o potencial,mais Kagome,responda-me uma coisa ? – Kagome disse:

Claro,o que é ? – Kikyo perguntou:

Têm acontecido algo entre você e o Sesshoumaru ? – Kagome corou e disse:

Nãooo,por que ? – Kikyo a analisou e disse:

É que vocês dois estão estranhos e você sempre fica diferente quando ele está por perto – Kagome ficou vermelha que nem pimenta e disse:

Impressão sua,eu não tenho nada com o Sesshoumaru – Kikyo apenas a olhou curiosa e disse:

Tudo bem – elas ficaram observando Rin,cientes de que Sesshoumaru também as observava.

Se passou uma hora,quando notaram que Rin começou a brilhar num lilás intenso,a menina abriu os olhos e ao lado dela,apareceu um enorme gato prateado de olhos amarelos,Kagome se aproximou feliz e disse:

Rin-chan,você conseguiu,nossa o seu é um gato,sinal de que ao mesmo tempo que você é dócil,você pode ser perigosa e habilidosa,incrivél – Kikyo disse:

Por hoje é só isso,você deve estar cansada,então é melhor você ir se alimentar e repousar,amanhã daremos continuidade ao seu treinamento – Rin sorriu e saiu correndo gritando :

Sesshoumaru-sama,Rin conseguiu – Sesshoumaru apenas moveu a cabeça e disse:

Humanas,venham,tenho um aviso para fazer – Kagome e Kikyo se entreolharam e caminharam na direção dele,quando chegaram ao acampamento,e Sesshoumaru viu todos reunidos,disse:

Hoje vamos começar a fazer rondas noturnas,quando anoitecer,vou separar duas duplas para rondar o perimetro,procurem não se afastar,não estou disposto a ir correndo socorrer vocês,por causa de algo desnecessário,para aqueles que gostam de sair do acampamento a noite,não espero que eu vá salva-lo se acontecer algo,por que eu lhes avisei,comigo,falem apenas o indispensavél,já não basta eu ter de aguentar você humanos fracos – Kagome ficou morrendo de raiva "_quer dizer que eu sou uma humana fraca,esse idiota"_ todos apenas ficaram com gotas na cabeça e começaram a conversar,o esquecendo "_ótimo,assim eu não vou ter que aguentar esses humanos insuportavéis,aquela humana...Kagome,hoje está diferente,o que será que aquele hanyou estúpido disse a ela ontem a noite ?,humf,não interessa a este Sesshoumaru"_.

Logo ao anoitecer,Sesshoumaru disse:

O monge e a exterminadora,vão rondar o lado sul e leste desta área,eu e a humana do futuro vamos rondar o lado norte e oeste,e você miko com cheiro de barro e ossos,vai ficar aqui no acampamento com Jaken,vamos humana – Kagome se levantou ao ver que Sangó e Miroku já tinham ido,ela seguiu Sesshoumaru em silêncio,estranhando o por que dele não ter feito nada,ou nem mesmo falar com ela,e do nada ela se sentiu triste "_será que ele só quis saber como era o beijo de uma humana ?,por que ele não está falando comigo ?,será que eu fiz algo ?, por que eu estou me sentindo assim tão vazia,ao notar que ele nem me dirigiu um olhar ?,sim eu sei a resposta,é por que eu o amo,amo mais do que um dia eu pensei em amar o Inuyasha,por que está me tratando assim Sesshoumaru ? "_ ela sentiu um aperto no peito ao pensar que ele só queria usa-lá,ele sentiu o cheiro de Kagome mudar,para um cheiro de tristeza,ele perguntou:

O que houve humana ? – Kagome o olhou assustada e perguntou :

Hã,er,não houve nada,por que ? – ele continuou andando e disse:

Por que seu cheiro exala a tristeza – ela disse:

Ah,é isso – ele falou movido por ciumes :

Já está com saudades daquele hanyou,humf,vocês humanos,sempre fracos – ela disse:

Hã,hanyou ?, de quem você está falando ? – ele disse irritado :

Do Inuyasha,de quem mais ?, já está sentindo falta daquele estúpido, humana ? – ela disse:

Você não entende não é ? – ele a olhou e notou que ela chorava,ele disse friamente:

Entender o que,humana ? – ela o olhou e saiu correndo pensando "_ o que houve ?,por que Sesshoumaru está tão frio comigo,ele não percebe que eu amo ele ?,será que pra ele eu só sirvo para dar uns amassos ?" _ele tentou ir atrás dela,mais ela apagou o rastro e colocou uma barreira,ele rosnou ao perceber que ela não queria que ele a achasse,ele resmungou :

Droga – e voltou ao acampamento,quando chegou lá,Kikyo notou que Kagome não estava com ele e perguntou:

Aonde está a Kagome ? – ele apenas a olhou e disse friamente :

Não me lembro de ter que te dar satisfações – ela olhou para ele acusadoramente e ficou calada.

Miroku e Sangó já tinham retornado e perguntado por Kagome,mais o que receberam em resposta foi um rosnado.

Já estava quase amanhecendo quando Kagome retornou,e percebeu que todos estavam acordados e vieram pra cima dela perguntando :

Kagome,aonde você estava ? – ela respondeu com um sorriso amarelo :

Eu estava por aí – eles fizeram uma cara esquesita,e Sangó disse:

Bem,já que estamos todos acordados,vamos – Sangó estranhou o comportamento da amiga mais sabia que tinha acontecido algo,entre ela e Sesshoumaru deixaria pra conversar com a amiga depois.

Kagome ficou calada o dia inteiro,ajudou no treinamento de Rin e depois se retirou para um lago que tinha perto de onde eles pararam para passar a noite,ela se fazia várias perguntas,dentre elas a mais importante "_Por que Sesshoumaru está agindo assim comigo ?,será que ele acha que eu aindo gosto do Inuyasha,e por isso falou aquilo ontem,ou será que ele simplesmente viu que estava se relacionando com uma humana ?" _.

Sesshoumaru estava mais frio que o normal,e pra um bom observador,notaria que ele estava bastante tenso,Kagome percebeu que estava acontecendo alguma coisa,só não sabia o que !.

Passara-se alguns dias,quando sentiu a energia de Kagura,ela se levantou e disse :

Sangó,me empresta a Kirara – Sangó sorriu e disse :

Claro,Kagome-chan – Kagome notou que Sesshoumaru não estava no acampamento,ela montou em Kirara e saiu em disparada.

Depois de algum tempo,Kagome chega em uma clareira,e avista Kagura,com um menino que Kagome conhecia muito bem : Kohako,ela se aproximou e disse:

Olá Kagura,que bom que conseguiu trazer o Kohako – Kagura disse:

Humf,até que não foi dificil,o Naraku saiu atrás de algum yokai para sugar,o problema foi distrair a Kanna,mais aquela ali não é problema – Kagome deu um sorrisinho e disse :

E você,como está ? – Kagura foi surpreendida pela pergunta,mais respondeu :

Er...bem e você ? – Kagome a olhou e disse:

Nada legal,srsrs – Kagura viu que tinha algo de errado,mais resolveu ficar calada,ela perguntou :

O que vai fazer com Kohako ? – Kagome sorriu levemente e disse:

Traze-lo de volta – Kagome se aproximou do menino,que assim que reconheceu a presença,assumiu postura de ataque,Kagome disse suavemente :

Kohako,sou eu Kagome,amiga de sua irmã Sangó,não estou aqui para te machucar – Kohako se acalmou ao ouvir tão doce voz,e no fundo de sua consciência e sua alma,ele lembrava de Sangó,Kagome ao ver que ele se acalmou,se aproximou dele e o abraçou,ela fechou os olhos e os dois foram envoltos em uma luz lilás perolada,que emitia purificação,passado alguns minutos,Kagome desfez o abraço e olhou para os olhos castanhos de Kohako,Kagura viu os olhos de Kagome serem abandonados pela cor azul e ser tomado pela cor prateada,viu os lábios de Kagome se moverem como se estivessem entoando algum feitiço,no entanto a sua audição yokai só ouvia sussurros,Kagome soltou o menino e disse :

Kohako ? – o menino piscou lentamente e perguntou meio atordoado :

Kagome-sama ? – Kagome sorriu e Kagura arregalou os olhos "_ela tirou ele do dominio de Naraku ?...não é possivél ?"_ Kagome disse :

Sim Kohako,sou eu,você se lembra de tudo ? – Kohako afirmou e perguntou temeroso :

Eu não estou mais sobre o dominio de Naraku ? – Kagome disse docemente :

Não meu menino,mais você precisará de muita força e coragem,para continuar ao lado de Naraku – Kohako balançou a cabeça afirmando e disse :

Sim,eu entendo e estou disposto a ajudar,mais não quero que minha nee-chan,saiba disso ! – Kagome apenas sorriu enigmática e disse :

Tudo bem,Kagura,passe para Naraku a informação de que Inuyasha sumiu,foi treinar para melhorar o desempenho com a Tessaiga e que talvez demore muito a voltar e que é Sesshoumaru que está no lugar dele – Kagura arregalou os olhos e perguntou assustada :

Tem certeza de que eu devo passar essa informação ? , ela é muito importante – Kagome disse :

Sim,quero que você conte,no entanto você não pode contar a ele que eu e Kikyo estamos treinando Rin,para se tornar uma sacerdotiza,agora vá,e Kohako,aja como sempre agiu,e você só deverá vir até mim,quando Kagura lhe avisar que eu estou te chamando – eles se despediram e Kagome suspira dizendo para si mesma :

Logo,logo,esse tormento vai acabar,mais o meu está apenas começando – ela montou em Kirara,que rosnou feliz e disse :

Vamos Kirara – elas sairam em disparada ao anoitecer Kagome chegou ao acampamento e notou que Sesshoumaru já estava lá,ela sorriu levemente para ele,mais corou e desviou o olhar,portanto não viu os olhos dourados cintilarem ternamente,ela disse :

Obrigada,por me emprestar a Kirara,Sangó-chan – Sangó olhou para a amiga e disse :

Não tudo bem,preciso conversar com você – Kagome abaixou os olhos e disse :

Por que ? – Sangó respondeu com simplicidade :

Por que eu conheço você melhor do que ninguém,apenas por isso – Kagome sentiu vontade de chorar,a tanto tempo que não se abria com sua amiga,que apenas pôde responder :

Tudo bem,Sangó – Kagome se sentiu tonta,e estava prestes a cair no chão,quando dois braços fortes a ampararam,ela olhou diretamente para os olhos dourados mais belos que ela já tinha visto,nem Inuyasha possuia um olhar tão belo,ela sussurrou :

Sesshoumaru – quando acometida por mais uma tontura,ela apoiou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele e sentiu o cheiro amadeirado misturado com rosas que tanto a inebriava,os amigos olhavam aquela cena estáticos,Sesshoumaru apenas disse :

Humana,vou lhe levar a uma clareira,creio que ficará melhor – e saiu numa velocidade incrivél,até uma clareira onde só havia árvores de cerejeiras,com as mais belas flores de Sakura,as mesmas Sakuras que compunham o cheiro daquela que estava em seus braços,ele se sentou na base de uma cerejeira,e ajeitou delicadamente Kagome em seu colo,ela perguntou :

Por que Sesshoumaru ? – ele a olhou e perguntou friamente :

Por que,o quê,humana ? – "_humana,então..realmente voltamos para este estágio"_,ela disse :

Por que está fazendo isso comigo ? – Sesshoumaru tinha entendido,mais perguntou só para confirmar :

Este Sesshoumaru não está fazendo nada a você,humana ! – Kagome começa a chorar e apenas diz :

Sim,está fazendo sim,será que você não percebe ? – Sesshoumaru disse :

Perceber o que ? – Kagome o olha nos olhos e diz :

Será que você não percebe...que..que..eu te amo Sesshoumaru – por ela ter desviado o olhar,ela não viu Sesshoumaru arregalar os olhos "_ela..ela..ama este Sesshoumaru ?" _, ele a olhou e abaixou lentamente a cabeça,sem quebrar o contato com os olhos dela,ele tocou os lábios dela calidamente "_por mais que este Sesshomaru já tenha beijado ela,tão sensualmente,este cálido beijo,significa mais,por conter tanto sentimento"_ eles se beijavam lentamente,provando verdadeiramente um o sabor do outro,Kagome sentia tanto amor naquele beijo,que achava que seu coração ia explodir,do nada na cabeça de Sesshoumaru vem algo que o deixa estático :

_Flash Back_

_Sesshoumaru tinha saído naquela tarde para pensar,tinha deixado todos no acampamento,tendo consciência de que Kagome,era forte o sufiente para proteger os outros,já que seu adorado irmãozinho resolveu tomar alguma atitude e ficar forte._

_Ele havia sentido uma presença que a muito não via,um inimigo que em batalhas passadas o havia deixado gravemente ferido,simplesmente pelo fato de seu inimigo ser ligado diretamente a deusa de seu clã,o Clã da Lua Prateada Inu-yokai,a Deusa Yue,só que este yokai era maligno,por mais que fosse aliado a deusa,ele era maligno,e tentava matar Sesshoumaru a séculos,para se tornar o novo imperador do Clã,Sesshoumaru disse :_

_Chiyo,planejando derrotar a este Sesshoumaru novamente ? – um yokai alto com cabelos prateados na altura dos ombros,olhos âmbar e com as marcas que Sesshoumaru também tinha no rosto,apareceu e disse :_

_Humf,pelo que vejo andas mais alerta do que sempre ,mais só vim aqui para lhe dar um aviso : desta vez eu vou derrotar você,pelo simples fato que eu tenho um trunfo contra você nas minhas mãos – Sesshoumaru desdenhoso perguntou :_

_Oh,e o que seria esse trunfo ? – Chiyo disse :_

_Ah,sim,aquela bela miko,humana,de longos cabelos negros como o céu noturno,dona de um belo par de olhos exóticos extremamente azuis,de um bele tão branquinha e lábios tão vermelhinhos,e de um cheiro inebriente de Sakuras,de deixar qualquer um louco – se Sesshoumaru não soubesse dominar tão bem as suas feições e emoções,ele teria se denunciado,mais ele apenas disse em tom de desprezo :_

_E por que você acha que esta humana miseravél,é um trunfo seu contra este Sesshoumaru ? – Chiyo riu sarcásticamente dizendo :_

_Oras,por que você, oh nobre Imperador do Clã da Lua Prateada Inu-yokai,Principe do Clã dos Taishou,Lorde das Terras do Oeste,está tendo belissimos sentimentos para com esta humana – quando Sesshoumaru se virou para ataca-lo,viu que Chiyo já havia sumido :_

_Yokai miseravél,como se atreve a ameaçar a este Sesshoumaru,Kagome está em perigo..._

_Fim do Flash Back_

Sesshoumaru interrompeu o beijo bruscamente e disse :

Volte para o acampamento humana – Kagome arregalou os olhos e disse :

Mais Sesshoumaru,você não ouviu o que eu disse,eu te amo ! – Sesshoumaru disse friamente :

Pouco me importa o que você disse agora,volte para o acampamento sua humana desprezivél – eles dois se levantaram, e Kagome com os olhos marejados e apagados de tanta dor,deu um tapa na face de Sesshoumaru e saiu correndo,derramando talvez umas das lágrimas mais dolorosas de sua vida...

_Só que o que ela não sabia...era que Sesshoumaru tinha um nobre motivo para ter dito o que disse...Protege-la._

**Olá,bem eu gostaria de pedir desculpas a vocês leitores pela demora,acontece que eu viajei e não tinha como atualizar a fic,espero que vocês gostem e deixem reviews com suas opiniões,sinto por tê-los feito esperar!**

**Bjãooo e até o próximo capitulo!**


	7. Chiyo ataca !

Kagome corria desesperada,não sabia pra onde ia,só queria acabar com aquele sofrimento que estava sentindo:

Como ? , como ele pôde fazer isso comigo,eu achei que ele ao menos gostasse de mim,mais eu só servi de diversão,para saciar o desejo de saber como é dar uns amassos em uma humana – ela tropeçou e acabou tendo o joelho machucado seriamente,mais ela não queria saber de nada,só queria,correr e correr,pra tentar fazer com que a dor que sentia no coração parasse.

Sesshoumaru se batia mentalmente,ele não queria ter dito aquilo a Kagome,não,ele não queria ter provocado tamanha dor a mulher que ele amava,mais um dia ela entenderia,até ele conseguir acabar com a vida de Chiyo,ele não poderia ter nenhuma ligação com ela,ao menos era isso o que ele pensava.

Kagome depois de tanto correr,acabou chegando em um penhasco,e a maior vontade dela era se jogar dali e acabar com todo o sofrimento que sentia:

Ele desprezou meus sentimentos,ele tinha demonstrado que sentia algo por mim,então eu fui um brinquedinho, - ela se sentou a beira do penhasco,o vento passava por seus longos cabelos,serenamente,e a luz da lua,dava um brilho especial a cor negra de seus cabelos,os olhos azuis brilhavam pelas lágrimas que desciam furiosamente por seu belo rosto,que estava transfigurado pela dor "_o que um dia senti por Inuyasha,não é nada comparado ao que eu sinto por Sesshoumaru,deuses me dêem força para continuar,eu não tenho forças,não suporto mais"_ mal ela sabia,que no céu,a lua a observava e zelava por ela...

Sesshoumaru já estava ficando preocupado,ele não sentia a energia nem o cheiro dela,e já era de madrugada,não tinha como ir atrás dela,pela primeira vez na vida ele tinha se arrependido de alguma coisa,ao em vez de dizer-lhe aquelas palavras horrivéis que causaram tanto sofrimento a ela,ele queria era toma-la nos braços e possui-la como nunca havia possuido alguém,beija-la com toda paixão que possuia em seu ser,e entregar-se a ela,como nunca havia se permitido se entregar a alguém"_hunf,logo eu o Lorde Sesshoumaru,desejando se entregar a uma mulher,não só por desejos sexuais,mas também por um sentimento que ele não se julgava capaz de sentir: amor, para ele,falar de sentimentos,era estranho e extremamente dificil,afinal ele não fora criado para sentir tais coisas,o máximo de afeto que havia recebido,vinha de seu falecido pai,e para ele,Sesshoumaru,pouco importava sentimentos,afinal ele nunca foi dado a sentimentalismos,agora estava caído de amores por uma humana,a quem ele iria proteger,nem que fosse com a própria vida dele"_

Já se passara dois dias que Kagome havia desaparecido,e todos estavam extremamente preocupados,até que eles viram uma sombra se aproximando do acampamento e cair no chão,Sangó se aproximou e ao ver a sombra deu um grito de pavor...

Enquanto isso Kagura chegava ao esconderijo de Naraku,ela entrou no quarto dele,e o mesmo disse:

Ora,Kagura,tão cedo aqui,que noticias me traz ? – Kagura conteu um rosnado de fúria e disse:

Inuyasha se afastou do grupo por um mês,a humana..Kagome,ela o derrotou em menos de quatro minutos,e disse a ele que se ele quisesse vencer você,ele teria que ficar mais forte,ai o pirralho se mandou,pra algum lugar,provavelmente para aquele buraco que o Toutossai mora,já que foi o velho que fez a Tessaiga – Naraku estava muito surpreso com a informação e perguntou:

E então o grupo está desprotegido ? – Kagura disse:

Não,aquela humana,ela está bastante poderosa,parece que prende o poder que tem,com algum tipo de barreira,o Inuyasha parecia uma mosquinha diante do poder dela,mais mesmo sem ela,quem está como responsavél pelo grupo,é o Sesshoumaru,que por algum motivo está acompanhando o grupo de Inuyasha,no começo era só por que a pirralhinha que anda com ele,teve seu primeiro sangramento,e pelo o que ouvi,ele queria que a exterminadora e a Kagome,explicassem a menina sobre esses assuntos,mas pelo tempo que já se passou,e pelo fato de ele ter aceitado ficar no grupo enquanto Inuyasha está ausente,é sinal de que ele tenha se aliado a eles – Naraku estreitou os olhos perigosamente e disse:

É parece que dessa vez você está fazendo o seu trabalho direito,essas são informações deveras interessantes,mas não se esqueça de que sua vida e sua tão sonhada liberdade ainda pertencem a mim – Kagura apenas segurou a raiva que sentia,e saiu,voltando para vigiar o grupo.

Sangó gritou ao reconhecer o corpo todo ferido e desmaiado no chão,ela sussurrou assustada:

Kagome! – Miroku e Kikyo se aproximaram e Kikyo disse:

Monge,traga a Kagome para mais perto,preciso curar a Kagome,por algum motivo a cicatrização instantanêa dela não está agindo – Miroku carregou Kagome com muito cuidado para onde Kikyo pediu que colocasse Kagome,e perguntou:

Kami,o que será que aconteceu com ela ? – Kikyo disse:

Não sei,mais alguém protegeu a Kagome,sinto uma energia diferente,bastante poderosa,sim,mais diferente de tudo o que eu já vi,em volta dela – Sesshoumaru olhava atônito para Kagome "_esse é o cheiro do Chiyo,mais alguém mais poderoso que ele,protegeu a Kagome,e essa energia que a protegeu,não me é estranha"_ ele conteu um rosnado e disse baixinho:

Como,como ele se atreveu a encostar nela ?, você me paga seu desgraçado! – mas acontece que ele também sentiu o cheiro de sangue de Chiyo,sinal de que ele e Kagome lutaram e que ela o feriu seriamente,já que as roupas dela continham muito sangue dele,ele ouviu Kagome murmurar seu nome em meio ao um gemido de dor:

Sesshou..ah..Sesshoumaru – Sesshoumaru se aproximou de Kagome e disse só para ela ouvir:

Eu estou aqui – ela abriu os olhos e Sesshoumaru tomou um susto ao ver que os olhos dela estavam completamente prateados,ela disse:

Ele quer você,ele vai mata-lo...cui..cuidado – e desmaiou logo em seguida,Sangó perguntou:

Por que os olhos dela estavam prateados ? – Kikyo disse:

Os olhos dela assumem a cor prateada quando ela libera todo o poder que possui – Miroku perguntou:

E como não estamos sendo afetados pela energia dela ? – Kikyo disse:

Kagome é inegavélmente um poderosa sacerdotiza,e sendo discipula de quem foi,ela conhece muitas formas de magia e feitiços,nós não estamos sendo afetados,por que ao mesmo tempo que ela liberou todos os poderes para poder se curar,ela está impedindo que o poder dela nos afete,por isso a demora da cicatrização – Sesshoumaru assumiu uma expressão fria e disse:

A miko,vai demorar de se curar ? – Kikyo o olhou friamente e disse:

Acho que não,mais quando o processo terminar,ela vai estar bastante desgastada e não vai ter condições de seguir viagem – Sesshoumaru disse indiferente:

Este Sesshoumaru leva a miko,se preocupe – completou sarcásticamente.

Enquanto isso Inuyasha,treinava incansavelmente com Toutossai,e já reclamava:

Toutossai,eu não aguento mais,hoje mais não – Toutossai o bateu na cabeça e disse:

Como quer que a Tessaiga fique mais forte se você não aguenta nem umas horinhas de treinamento ? – Inuyasha fechou a cara e resmungou:

Feh,não preciso de seus conselhos velho maldito – e continuou treinando com a Tessaiga,Toutossai disse:

Se você se empenhar bastante Inuyasha,você conseguirá soltar a Onda Explosiva sem precisar ter os choques entre as nuvens de youki,ou seja,você conseguirá fazer a Onda Explosiva assim como você faz a ferida do Vento – Inuyasha parou o treinamento e disse:

Sério ? – Myouga o picou no pescoço e disse:

Claro Inuyasha-sama,assim como o senhor precisou se esforçar muito para conseguir lançar e conseguir aperfeiçoar o Meidou Zanguetsuha,que o Sesshoumaru-sama,passou para o senhor também tem que se esforçar para libertar toda a energia que a Tessaiga ainda tem contida,pelo fato do senhor ainda não ter ficado forte o suficiente para a Tessaiga se sentir a "vontade" para se libertar – Inuyasha resmungou:

Huh,a bruxa da Kagome tinha razão – Toutossai disse:

A menina Kagome é uma grande sacerdotiza – Myouga disse:

Ela será dona de um grande poder – Inuyasha disse:

Como assim,ela será dona de um grande poder ?, o que vocês sabem sobre a Kagome que eu não sei ? – Toutossai disse:

Droga,Myouga,você não segura essa sua boca – Myouga disse:

Hum..desculpe Toutossai – Inuyasha disse impaciente:

Parem de brigar que nem dois velhos e me respondam de uma vez! – Toutossai respirou fundo e disse:

Inuyasha,não temos permissão para tocar nesse assunto,até por que a informação está protegida por uma profecia,tudo o que podemos dizer,é que a Kagome tem um ligação muito forte coma lua,e que tem alguém olhando por ela – Inuyasha ficou confuso e disse:

Quê ? ,como a Kagome pode estar envolvida em uma profecia daqui,se ela nem é dessa era ? , e quem está olhando por ela ? – Toutossai resmungou:

Viu ai,Myouga ?, isso é o que dá ficar falando demais,bem Inuyasha,nós realmente não podemos falar nada sobre isso,não podemos,só posso lhe dizer,que quando vi a Kagome pela primeira vez,eu soube que era ela – e saiu andando,mas antes disse:

É melhor você voltar a treinar,você vai precisar – e saiu deixando Inuyasha mais confuso do que já estava.

**Bom galera,desculpe a demora,mais eu estou estudando muito,afinal é ano de ENEM e vestibular,e temos que meter a cara nos livros,literalmente falando,rsrrs!**

**Só deu para postar um pouco do capitulo,já que eu estou sem tempo,mais só tenho a agradecer a vocês pela paciência que vcs têm tido,e gostaria de dizer,que eu jamais desistiria dessa fic!**

**Bjosss e até mais,o próximo capitulo pode demorar a sair,mais vai ser um capitulo grande para saciar vcs!**


	8. Naraku morto será ?

Eles já seguiam viagem há três dias e Kagome ainda estava desacordada, Kikyo afirmava que aquilo era normal, mas mesmo assim, Sesshoumaru se sentia preocupado, ele levava Kagome nos braços e a olhava preocupado, até que o corpo de Kagome começou a brilhar e a pulsar, ela abriu os olhos num solavanco e disse:

Parem – Kikyou sorriu e falou a Miroku:

Viu eu avisei que quando ela acordasse,estaria com a energia total renovada,o que houve Kagome ? – Sesshoumaru a colocou no chão e a olhou, ela ainda parecia abatida e cambaleou um pouco, ela o olhou nos olhos e Sesshoumaru ficou estático ao ver tanta tristeza, dor e frieza no olhar dela ela disse:

A joia de quatro almas está próxima, e completamente impura eu tenho que ir – Miroku perguntou:

Ir pra onde Kagome? Você está ficando maluca, você passou quatro dias desacordada – ela disse seriamente:

Eu não sei, eu só preciso ir, sinto que algo muito ruim vai acontecer com o Kouga, o youki dele está fraco, só consigo rastrear pouca energia maligna vindo dele – Sangó perguntou:

E ele está muito longe? – Kagome respondeu:

Sim, está na direção leste daqui – Sesshoumaru a olhou e perguntou:

Tem certeza humana? – Kagome o olhou, e depois olhou para o céu, ela arregalou os olhos e disse:

Kami,ele está no mesmo local que Naraku,não pode ser,ele mudou de local e eu nem percebi,inferno,isso é que dá passar quatro dias desacordada – ela olhou para todos e disse:

O Naraku está no mesmo local que Kouga, ao que me parece ele mudou de local enquanto eu estava desacordada – Kagome se olhou e viu que estava com um corpete verde esmeralda de mangas regatas quadrada e uma calça preta colada no corpo e botas negras sem salto, ela sorriu "bem, quem me vestiu com certeza parecia adivinhar que iríamos enfrentar uma guerra" ela perguntou:

Onde está minha Katashi? – Sangó a entregou sorrindo:

Cuidei dela pra você – Kagome colocou a espada na cintura fez um movimento rápido de mãos e seu arco e flechas apareceram, ela os colocou nas costas, e perguntou a Sesshoumaru:

Tem como você chamar o Inuyasha? – Sesshoumaru disse:

Sim – Kagome falou:

Você poderia, por favor, ir busca-lo, sei que parece que não demos tempo para ele treinar, mais sinto que o Inuyasha está mais preparado do que nunca – Sesshoumaru disse:

Certo humana, e onde ele está? – Kagome disse:

Com o Toutossai,explique a ele o que aconteceu,estamos seguindo na direção onde está Naraku – Sesshoumaru virou uma esfera de luz e partiu com sua velocidade sobrenatural até onde Toutossai morava, Kagome o olhou partir "Sesshoumaru, você está em perigo? por que me tratou daquela forma? eu o amo, e faria de tudo para protegê-lo, quem é aquele yokai, o tal de Chiyo? por que ele me atacou dizendo que me matando iria conseguir finalmente atingir você?" ela se virou para os amigos e disse:

Vamos, talvez seja hoje o dia em que vamos acabar com o Naraku! – "apesar de eu estar achando isso tudo rápido demais" e seguiram para direção na qual onde se manifestava a energia do meio-yokai.

Sesshoumaru havia acabado de chegar à caverna de Toutossai, e ouvia barulhos de espada, sim... Inuyasha estava treinando, e ele sentia uma elevada emanação de poder vindo do meio – irmão, ele adentrou o local e andou até um lugar a céu aberto, uma clareira, e viu Inuyasha empunhar a Tessaiga, esta com a lamina totalmente negra "ele dominou completamente o Meidou Zanguetsuha" estava admirado, Inuyasha havia conseguido evoluir ainda mais uma técnica que ele, Sesshoumaru, havia aprimorado, Inuyasha sentindo o cheiro de Sesshoumaru, parou de treinar e olhou para ele, os olhos de Inuyasha pareciam ainda mais dourados, ele disse:

Sesshoumaru! - Sesshoumaru o olhou e disse friamente:

Chegou a hora Inuyasha - Inuyasha apenas ascentiu calmamente e se virou para Toutossai e disse:

Velhote, eu posso ao menos contar sobre aquele assunto para Kikyou? - Toutossai disse:

Sim, ela pode lhe ajudar em pouca coisa, mais já é uma ajuda para você compreender ao menos parcas coisas sobre o assunto - Sesshoumaru não estava entendendo mais nada, apenas viu Inuyasha sinalizando que já poderiam partir.

Sesshoumaru notou que Inuyasha estava perdido em pensamentos, e estava preocupado, ele não entendia o que podia deixar Inuyasha daquele jeito, o ouviu perguntar:

Sesshoumaru o que houve? – Sesshoumaru disse:

Parece que finalmente o Naraku resolveu dar as caras, e está lutando com o yokai lobo do leste, e pelo que a humana do futuro disse, ele está muito fraco e Naraku forte, deixando a joia de quatro almas, completamente impura – Inuyasha apenas balançou a cabeça e sussurrou:

Kagome no que você foi se meter? – Sesshoumaru ficou confuso com a frase de Inuyasha mais resolveu ficar calado.

Quando chegaram ao local onde Kagome e os outros estavam, puderam ver Naraku conversando com Kagome:

Ora Kagome, o que houve? Ficou calada tão derrepente! – Kagome o olhou e disse:

Você... Tem algo de diferente em você Naraku, um rastro de energia que eu conheço de alguém ou de algum lugar, e esta não lhe pertence, quem é Naraku? Quem é esse que lhe forneceu essa energia? – Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha viram Naraku arregalar os olhos em assombro e dizer:

C - como sabe disso? – Kagome o olhou e disse:

Eu senti Naraku – quando ela terminou de dizer isso, ela se virou para Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, e sorriu para Inuyasha que sorriu de volta mais a olhou preocupado, ela desfez o sorriso sabendo que Inuyasha provavelmente queria falar algo sério com ela, que apenas disse:

Depois Inuyasha, depois você pode me perguntar o que quiser, apesar de eu não saber do que se trata – Inuyasha apenas afirmou e disse:

Sesshoumaru eu sinto e tenho certeza de que a Kagome também sente, que derrotaremos o Naraku hoje, mais não definitivamente, há algo maior do que ele por trás tenho certeza disso – Sesshoumaru perguntou friamente:

Como sabe o que a humana sente? – Inuyasha apenas disse:

Eu conheço a alma da Kagome, e pelo o que ela disse ao Naraku agora a pouco apenas confirmou minhas suspeitas – e saiu correndo para atacar Naraku, logo sendo acompanhado por Sesshoumaru.

Kagome estava utilizando sua espada, sabia que ainda não era a hora de utilizar seu arco, Kikyou apenas sentia que devia esperar Kagome utilizar o arco, para assim poder liberar seu poder e ajuda-la, afinal ambas eram as sacerdotisas da Joia de Quatro Almas.

Kagura estava apreensiva, sabia que Naraku estava tramando alguma, na concepção dela Naraku jamais apareceria numa batalha sabendo que iria morrer, sem ter um truque escondido na manga.

Kagome lutava com maestria deixando Naraku cansado, e abrindo brechas para Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha o atacarem com tudo, Kagome disse a eles:

Vou me afastar – Inuyasha ascentiu e Sesshoumaru apenas a observava "_tem algo de estranho nela, o que houve com você nesse tempo que ficou desacordada minha miko?"_ Kagome se aproximou de Kikyo e puxou o arco, ambas romperam as barreiras que seguravam seus poderes, o de Kagome superando incrivelmente o de Kikyou, os olhos de Kikyou assumiram uma luz lilás e os de Kagome prateados, provando que era a sacerdotisa mais poderosa de todo o Japão feudal, elas prepararam suas flechas e atiraram ao mesmo tempo em que Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha lançaram seus golpes, ocorreu uma grande explosão e quando viram Naraku estava caído no chão, morto, Kagome disse:

Miroku veja se seu buraco do vento desapareceu! – ela se aproximava cautelosamente, tinha um leve pressentimento de que Naraku não tinha morrido realmente, ela sentia uma energia maligna quase imperceptível cercando o corpo de Naraku, Miroku tirou levemente o pano que cobria sua mão e viu com surpresa o buraco do vento desaparecendo –.

Sim Kagome, ele desapareceu, isso significa que o Naraku está morto? – Kagome sentiu uma forte dor no peito, que a fez se curvar, Inuyasha se aproximou e disse:

Kagome, o seu corpo está pulsando – todos viram com grande preocupação a joia de quatro almas impura e ir à alta velocidade em direção ao coração de Kagome, perfurou o peito dela como se tivesse tomado um tiro no coração, Kagome gritou de dor, a joia tinha se alojado no coração dela, se tornando completamente pura, Kikyo disse:

Kagome agora é a guardiã da joia de quatro almas – ao ver Kagome desmaiada no chão com um buraco na região do peito aonde a joia perfurou, Inuyasha preocupado pergunta:

E quanto tempo ela vai ficar desacordada Kikyou? –

Acredito que até o corpo, alma, e coração dela aceite a joia, Kagome passou por um duro treinamento tudo nela mudou, a joia também precisa se acostumar com a "nova" Kagome. – Sangó levantou uma pergunta que deixou todos muito preocupados:

Vocês não acham que o Naraku morreu rápido demais? A Kagome disse que ele tinha uma energia que não pertencia a ele o circundando, uma energia diferente, o que será que pode ser? – Sesshoumaru diz:

Realmente, tinha uma energia diferente envolta do Naraku... Mas não tão perceptível assim, acho que isso é um truque do Naraku, ele jamais viria para uma luta sem ter um plano de escape – Miroku pergunta:

E como você explica o fato do Buraco do Vento ter desaparecido? –

O Naraku já havia feito isso antes monge, para ele fazer isso parecer um pouco mais definitivo não seria difícil, ainda mais se ele tinha alguém o ajudando não acha? – Sesshoumaru questiona, deixando a todos com mais dúvidas ainda.

Acho que só vamos ter nossas dúvidas tiradas quando a Kagome acordar – diz um Inuyasha muito pensativo...


	9. A Profecia

Se passara 3 semanas com Kagome desacordada, a Jóia de Quatro Almas já havia se estabelecido completamente no coração de Kagome, fazendo com que a ferida cicatrizasse e tomasse a forma de um pentagrama marcando o local aonde a Jóia havia perfurado, Inuyasha não saia de perto de Kagome, ele havia descoberto durante essas três semanas a tal profecia que tinha haver com Kagome...

_Flash Back_

_Inuyasha seguia a caminho da morada de Toutossai, ele iria descobrir de qualquer maneira sobre a tal profecia, ele sentia que a vida de Kagome tomaria rumos catastróficos._

_Chegando ao local que Toutossai morava, o velho yokai já o esperava com a pulga Myouga que disse:_

_Inuyasha-sama, precisamos conversar sobre a menina Kagome – Inuyasha simplesmente entra e fala friamente, deixando Toutossai e Myouga completamente surpresos, Inuyasha acabara de agir como Inu No Taisho :_

_Vamos Toutossai e Myouga, contem-me logo sobre essa tal profecia, eu sinto que a vida de Kagome vai virar um caos apenas pelo propósito dessa tal profecia – Myouga diz:_

_Inuyasha-sama, a profecia foi feita quando Sesshoumaru-sama nascera, Inu No Taisho-sama tinha acabado de conquistar todos os domínios do Oeste concretizando assim seu titulo de General da raça Inu-yokai, como sabe, Sesshoumaru-sama é filho de Satori-hime Tenhana, a família Tenhana descende diretamente da Deusa Yue, e toda a raça Inu-yokai é de apenas um Clã, o Clã Inu-yokai da Lua Prateada, tendo a família Tenhana como líder, o Clã Tenhana visava muito o casamento de Oyakata e Satori-hime, pois Oyakata-sama era um inu-dayokai, e alem de ser de uma raça de inu, superior, ele havia se provado o melhor, Oyakata-sama e Satori-hime nunca se amaram, o casamento era apenas como um contrato de negócios e alianças, e se casando com ela, ele seria líder do Clã Tenhana, que não se chamaria mais Tenhana e sim Taisho, tomando assim o sobrenome do marido , com o casamento Oyakata e Satori-hime conseguiram virar senhores de muitos domínios, já não bastava as Terras do Oeste e do Sul e o Castelo dos Céus, viraram senhores das Terras do Noroeste e Sudeste, anexando tudo e transformando as Terras do Oeste em um enorme Império, competindo até mesmo com o do Imperador do Japão, já haviam se passado 350 anos do casamento de Oyakata-sama e Satori-hime, quando a mesma descobrira estar grávida, Oyakata-sama ficara extremamente orgulhoso, teria seu primeiro filho, e ele seria macho, um dia dominaria tudo aquilo que ele e a esposa haviam conquistado, quando Sesshoumaru-sama nascera, ocorrera o caimento de um meteoro e o aparecimento de uma Tennyo dos céus, enviada diretamente pela Deusa Yue, ela havia proclamado:_

_Perfeição mortal, Sesshoumaru este serás seu nome, dono de um grande poder será, líder nato se aperfeiçoará, orgulho pelo nome terás, humanos desprezarás, mas uma irá salvar e como filha irá adotar, Tenseiga irá ajudar, mas Bakusaiga um dia irá reinar, quando seu orgulho e desprezo por humanos desaparecer seu poder de Deus irá florescer, porém para isso acontecer, por provações você passará, um inimigo dos Céus irá enfrentar e por uma fêmea humana irá lutar, marca-la como fêmea irás, e com ela duas crianças terás, ambas semi-deuses, herdeiras do seu poder com a exuberante e poderosa fêmea, um Deus dos Céus e da Lua com sua companheira irás ser, mas para isso acontecer, do futuro ela tem que aparecer, Kagome Higurashi, seu nome serás, dona de olhar dos céus ela vai te encantar, no ínicio o ódio irá queimar, porém o amor irá te caçar, quando perceberes que ela é a fêmea de sua vida, uma parte da Deusa Yue na alma dela estará, para o perfeito equilíbrio das dimensões reinar, a Tsukishiro-hime irá ajudar a semi-deusa reinar, sua humanidade irá permanecer, mesmo sendo marcada por você, o destino dela é purificar e o seu dominar, seus herdeiros semi-deuses serão, mas inu-dayokais permanecerão, para salva-los você irá lutar, contra um inimigo do passado que voltará, sua felicidade depende da dela, só ela pode lhe ajudar a destruir de uma vez por todas o inimigo dos Céus, um guardião ela terá, Inuyasha seu nome será, filho de Inu No Taisho vai ser com Izayoi de Setsuna que irá morrer, preconceito com humanos esse também terás, mas a humana Kagome, ao seu lado vai estar a ajuda-lo a compreender que a humanidade nem de ódio e preconceito pode ser, vai ama-lo como macho, mas perceberás que o macho de sua existência Sesshoumaru és, e Inuyasha como guardião só a ela pode contar a profecia e irá proteger sua vida, seus sobrinhos irá ajudar a criar, mesmo estando a odiar Sesshoumaru, grande guerreiro serás e apenas ele, poderá ajudar Sesshoumaru e Kagome a reinar..._

_Inuyasha interrompe Myouga grosseiramente:_

_Espera aí, você está me dizendo que eu sou o guardião da Kagome, e que eu devo ajudar ela e o Sesshoumaru a serem felizes ?_

_Fim do Flash Back_

Inuyasha ficara atordoado ao saber que para Kagome e Sesshoumaru serem felizes dependia dele, ficara ainda mais atordoado ao saber que Kagome seria companheira de Sesshoumaru, ele esperava ela acordar e entregar a ela o medalhão que Toutossai havia dado a ele, eram dois na verdade, um dela e um dele, ambos tinham como pingente uma meia lua com um grande Inu-Dayokai abaixo dela, o medalhão era todo em prata, a meia lua de safira roxa, o grande cão branco de cristal, e os olhos do cão de rubi, o dele já estava no pescoço, afinal ele era o guardião dela, ele sentiu a aura de Kagome se movimentar e sabia que ela logo acordaria...

**Continua...**


	10. Inuyasha intuitivo ?

Após mais alguns dias, Kagome acorda sentindo uma forte dor no peito, como se seu coração fosse explodir, ela resmunga e pelo fato de Inuyasha estar ao seu lado, ele escuta e grita feliz:

KAGOMEEE – ela abre um pequeno sorriso e tenta se levantar, mas sente muita dor, Inuyasha a ajudou a se sentar e disse:

Prontinho Kagome, agora seja uma boa menina e me diga como você está se sentindo – Kagome riu e disse:

Sendo sincera, meu coração dói tanto, que parece que vai explodir afinal o que aconteceu? por que estou com esse curativo no peito ? – Inuyasha arregala os olhos e pergunta:

Então você não se lembra? – Kagome balança a cabeça fazendo um não, ele então diz:

Certo... A Joia completamente impura perfurou seu coração se alojando nele, se purificando, logo após a morte de Naraku, você agora é definitivamente a sacerdotisa da joia – Kagome viu um brilho de tristeza passando rapidamente pelos olhos de Inuyasha e entendeu "_a joia veio diretamente para mim, sem dar a ninguém uma chance de usa-la, o que significa que Kikyou não poderia voltar a "vida" através dela"_ ela sorriu serenamente e disse:

Não se preocupe querido, eu trarei sua Kikyou de volta ao que era há 53 anos – Inuyasha sorriu lindamente e levantou dizendo:

Vou contar aos outros que você acordou – ela apenas fechou os olhos pensando "_algo vai acontecer, Inuyasha está tão maduro, protetor, ficou ao meu lado esse tempo todo que fiquei desacordada, mesmo inconsciente eu o sentia..." _Inuyasha volta todo sorridente com todos atrás dele, até mesmo Sesshoumaru, que quando vira Kagome acordada e bem, deu um imperceptível sorriso, Sangó disse:

Kagome, que bom que você está acordada, está se sentindo bem? – Kagome disse:

Sim, algumas dores no peito, mas nada que eu não consiga suportar – ela sorriu, e Miroku disse:

Isso é ótimo, estávamos todos preocupados – Kikyou disse:

Sim, é mesmo, mas pelo que vejo seu corpo, alma e coração, aceitaram a joia, descanse uns dias a mais Kagome, é preciso repouso – Kagome disse calma:

É, eu sei Kikyou, obrigada pela sua preocupação, mas gente, eu não me recordo muito do que aconteceu, me lembro fortemente, apenas de que eu sentia uma energia conhecida, mas não me lembro a quem ela pertence, ao redor da aura de Naraku, ele foi confirmado mesmo como morto ? – dessa vez quem respondeu foi Sesshoumaru olhando nos olhos dela:

Sim, no entanto, eu também senti uma energia não tão desconhecida assim ao redor da aura do Naraku, algo ou alguém deve estar por trás disso, apenas temos que investigar quem é, o estranho é que nenhuma cria do Naraku apareceu, nem mesmo o irmão da exterminadora, que era controlado pelo Naraku – todos estavam surpresos por não terem percebido esse fato, menos Kagome, que respondeu a ele dizendo:

Decerto que a morte dele pra mim ainda não é verdadeira, e não apareceu nenhuma cria dele porque a Kagura e o Kohaku acabou com todos, a meu pedido – Inuyasha perguntou confuso :

Como assim Kagome ? – ela apenas disse:

Kagura estava nos vigiando a algumas semanas, então fiz ela concordar em se aliar a nós, ela aceitou em troca da tão esperada liberdade dela, pedi para ela me trazer o Kohaku e tirei ele do domínio do Naraku com um antigo encantamento, no entanto pedi pra ele continuar ao lado de Naraku como se ainda fosse uma marionete dele, e o menino me pediu pra não contar nada a você Sangó, ele com certeza deve estar no vilarejo dos exterminadores a sua espera minha amiga – Sangó chorando de felicidade agradece a Kagome e sai correndo em direção ao destino de seu tão amado irmão_. _Sesshoumaru diz:

Pelo que vejo és bastante astuta sacerdotisa da joia – Inuyasha diz desapercebidamente:

Sim...assim como a sacerdotisa do Cão Imperial da Lua Branca deveria ser – Sesshoumaru fica sem entender – devido ao fato de o mesmo não ter conhecimento sobre a profecia feita no momento do nascimento dele e que sacerdotisa do Cão Imperial da Lua Branca era o titulo que Kagome receberia como miko após a profecia ser revelada e ela se unir a Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha já previa problemas, Sesshoumaru diz:

O que quis dizer com isso Inuyasha ? – Inuyasha arregala os olhos e resmunga:

Feh, nada que seja de seu interesse – e sai atordoado dizendo:

Kagome, nós precisamos conversar, e você sabe disso – ela o olha seriamente e diz:

Eu sei Inuyasha, mas o que houve ? – ele diz:

Eu vou lhe contar menina, agora descanse um pouco, Sesshoumaru, fique com ela, eu preciso caçar – Sesshoumaru estranha o comportamento do meio-irmão, mas concorda então Inuyasha sai correndo em direção a floresta. Sesshoumaru observa Kagome e diz:

Miko, está mesmo se sentindo bem ? – Kagome o olhou tristemente, lembrando do tratamento que ele estava direcionando a ela nos últimos tempos e disse:

Por que se preocupa ?, não preciso de sua preocupação, me deixe quieta...não me faça sofrer mais ! – e fechou os olhos,sentindo as lágrimas descerem pelo rosto "_maldição, eu não deveria estar chorando, muito menos na frente dele"_, Sesshoumaru diz :

Vá descansar Kagome, você precisa – e saiu deixando uma Kagome atordoada pelo súbito comportamento dele.

Equanto isso na floresta...Inuyasha corria atordoado e confuso, não sabia como contar sobre a profecia a Kagome, algo o dizia que os próximos acontecimentos seriam decisivos sobre isso, sua intuição dizia que Sesshoumaru tomaria uma atitude desastrosa que acabaria o ajudando...

E convenhamos, Inuyasha não é lá uma pessoa muito intuitiva...


	11. Vai além do dever de uma Sacerdotisa

Miroku observava o modo como Inuyasha vinha agindo ultimamente, mais maduro, responsável, e calmo, o cuidado que tinha com Kagome era supremo, e o modo como sempre estava pensativo deixava o monge preocupado, caminhando calmamente ele chegou perto do hanyou e perguntou:

Aconteceu alguma coisa Inuyasha ? – o mesmo se vira deixando o monge surpreso, o brilho de serenidade e aceitação que habitava no dourado dos olhos dele o preocupou mais ainda, Inuyasha diz suavemente:

Não aconteceu nada Miroku, por que diz isso ? – o monge responde:

Você anda tão calado, mais maduro, calmo, nem está reclamando sobre a presença constante de Sesshoumaru aqui, você está cuidando de Kagome como nunca cuidou antes, mais carinhoso, preocupado como se ela fosse sua irmã, sua filha, e você nunca foi assim, anda pensativo, e vamos admitir meu amigo, você está agindo como se algo de muito ruim e que você não concorda está pra acontecer, ou melhor, você começou a aceitar este fato, e desde quando você é tão intuitivo ? – Inuyasha fica emburrado na mesma hora e diz?

Keh, dá pra parar de fazer tantas perguntas, eu cuido da Kagome por que eu prometi cuidar e proteger ela e para de falar de mim como se eu fosse um idiota sentimental – Miroku então soube : Inuyasha sabia de algo mas não poderia compartilhar, isso justificava a maneira enrolada das respostas dele – então ele diz:

Inuyasha se algo está acontecendo ou está para acontecer com a Kagome...a proteja com tudo o que você tem – e saiu deixando Inuyasha ainda mais pensativo.

A alguns metros distantes da arvore em que o hanyou estava empoleirado, Sesshoumaru observava a conversa de Inuyasha e Miroku "_o que será que o monge quis dizer com "se algo está acontecendo ou está para acontecer com a Kagome" o que será que o Inuyasha sabe?, o mestiço anda mesmo com um comportamento muito atípico "_

Inuyasha se sentiu sendo observado, e quando se vira, vê Sesshoumaru olhando profundamente pra ele, ele salta da arvore e vai até Sesshoumaru :

O que tanto me olha seu bastardo ? – Sesshoumaru o olha friamente e diz:

Mestiço, você sabe de alguma coisa em relação a miko, e você vai dizer a este Sesshoumaru – Inuyasha dá um sorriso sacana e diz:

Feh, por que _este_ Inuyasha teria que lhe dizer algo seu bastardo ?, já que quem vai fazer a merda é você ! – e saí pra ver como Kagome estava deixando Sesshoumaru surpreso com as palavras dele.

Quando entra na cabana da velha Kaede ele vê Kagome tentando se levantar, ele prontamente corre até ela e a ajuda, ela sorri docemente pra ele e diz:

Obrigada Inuyasha, eu não sei o que seria de mim se você não estivesse ao meu lado o tempo inteiro, aliás, você anda muito estranho estes últimos tempos, quer me contar o que anda se passando nessa sua cabecinha ? – Kagome vê Inuyasha a olhando como se estivesse lendo a sua alma, ela se assusta e diz:

Inuyasha ? – Inuyasha diz:

Você o ama não é ? – Kagome fingindo não entender o teor da pergunta, responde com outra pergunta :

De quem você está falando ? – Inuyasha sorri pesaroso e diz:

Sesshoumaru – Kagome arregala os olhos e diz:

Como você.. – Inuyasha a interrompe dizendo:

Como eu descobri ?, ah vamos lá Kagome, dê algum crédito a meu cérebro, eu vejo como você o olha quando ele não está prestando atenção – Kagome cora e diz:

Desde quando você se tornou tão inteligente hein ? – Inuyasha apenas sorri e diz:

Keh, eu sou demais ! – Kagome encosta a cabeça no ombro do amigo e diz:

Eu sinto que vou sofrer demais com esse sentimento Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru é um ser que não sabe o que é ser amado,apenas como ser frio e impiedoso – Inuyasha apenas a abraça dizendo:

Aconteça o que acontecer , sabia que sempre vou estar do seu lado pra te amparar e proteger...sempre – Kagome o olha com os olhos marejados e diz:

Sempre, nossa amizade é eterna – Inuyasha funga emocionado e diz:

Você nasceu pra ser minha protegida – e completou mentalmente "_minha amiga, mãe, irmã e cunhada"_ Kagome apenas ri e diz:

Oras para de se achar o poderoso – Inuyasha a abraça fortemente sussurrando palavras que Kagome não entendeu:

_Quando Sesshoumaru quebrar seu coração eu vou estar bem aqui do seu lado para proteger você...sempre, eu juro ! _– Kagome diz:

Inu, vamos parar de sentimentalismo e apenas me leve para tomar um ar fresco, a noite eu tenho uma surpresa pra você – e saem caminhando lado a lado, para olhos atentos e observadores, notariam a aura dos dois interligadas e exibindo um brilho de amor..._fraterno!_

Logo mais a noite, Kagome que estava se sentindo um pouco melhor, pede a Miroku chamar Inuyasha e Kikyou, o pedido deixa o monge confuso, mas assim o faz. Quando Inuyasha e Kikyou aparecem dentro da cabana, Kagome abre os olhos e diz:

Sentem-se, por favor – Inuyasha e Kikyou fazem o que Kagome pediu, e Inuyasha indaga:

Hey Kagome, o que foi ? – Kagome sorri pensando "_ele sabe o que vou fazer mas a ansiedade é tanta que deixa meu amigo inquieto"_, ela olha pra Kikyou e diz:

Chegou a sua hora Kikyou, você está pronta ? – Kikyou apenas acenou levemente em aceitação, pensando que talvez Kagome fosse dar a ela a tão esperada paz de espírito no além vida. Kagome fecha os olhos e pega as mãos frias de Kikyou, emitindo na mesma hora uma forte luz prateada mesclada fascinantemente ao verde, Inuyasha que estava observando tudo admirado, escuta Kagome murmurar palavras como se estivesse entoando um cântico sereno mas cheio de vida e poder, ele sente a aura de Kagome queimar e começa a escutar um coração batendo...o coração que ele pensou que nunca mais iria ouvir bater: o coração de Kikyou, e a sentir o cheiro que ele tanto amava sem ser misturado ao cheiro de barro e ossos, o cheiro de frésias(Kikyou) e sakuras(Kagome) alcançou seu sensível nariz como uma lufada de ar fresco, assim como começou o cântico de Kagome acabou e a luz que ela emitia se esvaneceu, mostrando uma Kikyou de cor pálida porém saudável e uma Kagome cansada mas com um sorriso sereno de felicidade e dever cumprido no rosto, ela então diz:

É hora de vocês dois serem felizes, a felicidade pertence a vocês assim como a noite pertence a lua – Kikyou deixou grossas lágrimas de felicidade descer pelo rosto e disse:

Kagome, espero que um dia você me perdoe por tudo o que lhe fiz, e serei eternamente agradecida a você por ter me oferecido um corpo, um coração e uma vida em que poderei ser feliz novamente – Kagome a interrompeu sorrindo ao dizer:

Você, mais do que eu, sabemos o quanto temos que ser altruístas e nunca, jamais guardar magoas de alguém, não só como nosso dever puro de sacerdotisas mas sim como pessoas, espero que um dia você entenda que eu amo Inuyasha demais e faria de tudo pra meu meu irmão inu feliz, tudo, até mesmo abnegar tudo aquilo que já ocorreu em nosso passado, amor é um dom, um dom precioso, que eu sei que você possuí foi por seu amor a Inuyasha que eu pude cruzar 500 anos no passado pra poder viver o que eu estou vivendo, na verdade hoje, posso perceber que eu tenho orgulho de dizer que sou a reencarnação da sacerdotisa Kikyou e que pude viver pra saber o que ela fez em vida, e conhece-la fisicamente depois de sua morte, e poder restaurar a vida que ela possuía que foi tão agressivamente arrancada dela por um ser que não merece nada mais do que a morte – Inuyasha olhava pra Kagome com tanto amor, que Kikyou sentiu que o que eles dois sentiam era eterno e que ele tinha que se sentir mais do que agraciada por presenciar uma amizade tão forte e eterna como a deles dois. Inuyasha disse:

Não foi só por Kikyou que você foi capaz de cruzar as eras, você estava destinada a viver aqui no passado – Kagome riu e disse:

Ainda tenho que me acostumar com esse Inuyasha sábio e inteligente – ela se sentiu tonta e quase tombou para trás, se Inuyasha não a tivesse segurado ela teria caído, ele disse:

Feh !, Kagome sua anta teimosa eu disse a você que você ainda não estava forte o suficiente pra isso ! – Kikyou repreendeu:

Inuyasha ! – Kagome riu e disse:

Eu sei Inuyasha, mas eu queria que você soubesse que você realmente está em minha mais alta estima, e é bom ver que você ainda é um ogro, agora eu gostaria de descansar acho que me esforcei muito – Inuyasha a colocou deitada e disse:

Descanse mesmo, senão eu mesmo vou fazer você dormir ! – Kagome sorriu e fechou os olhos, adormecendo logo em seguida. Inuyasha e Kikyou saíram da cabana e foram conversar com Kaede, enquanto isso, Sesshoumaru observava de longe o que Kagome havia feito, ele ainda podia sentir arder em sua pele o poder sagrado que ela liberou, pra reviver alguém em que ele acreditava que ela odiava, ele fez um som de impaciência e disse:

Hn, este Sesshoumaru não sabe porque ainda acredita que a miko pode ser capaz de odiar alguém ! .


End file.
